Masked Love
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: Danielle & Corissa are visited by two guides from an alternate universe to help them find their soulmates, problem is that both girls despise their soulmates. Another problems is the girl's are in love with their aterego's.ItachixOC&SasukexOC Bleach Xover
1. You're future is decided

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masked Love

"It seems the masked brothers have struck again!" The TV echoed as they turned down the sound, both girls smiled dreamily as they stared at the pictures of the masked brothers that flashed on the screen.

"Wow they are so hot!" Danielle said as she smiled. Corissa nodded quickly.

"Oh I know! I like the younger one, his hair is so sexy!" They giggled gently and stood to turn off the TV and head toward their rooms but suddenly stopped when they heard a loud thump on their balcony. They gasped and looked at each other. Their breathing sped up and they clutched onto each other as they walked toward the door. "Danielle what could it be? Our balcony is six stories up, what could land on our balcony that could make that loud of a thump?" Danielle shook her head as they continued making their way to the doors.

"I don't think I want to know." They passed the fireplace and grabbed the fire pokers. They clutched them tightly in their hands and moved closer. They pulled back the curtains and gasped at what they saw. The masked brothers stood on their balcony staring up at the stars. They threw open the doors and stared at them.

"Uh…e-excuse us…" Corissa said meekly. The two brothers' eyes widened when they saw the girls and stumbled for words. The girls frowned. "Are you alright?" They cleared their throats and nodded. The younger one spoke up first.

"Yes we are, just surprised." They frowned in confusion.

"Surprised?" The two recovered quickly from their mild case of shock.

"Yes, we were surprised to see such beautiful girls. If we knew that you two lived here we would have dropped by much sooner." The older one responded, smiling charmingly at them. They blushed brightly and stared at them.

"T-thank y-you." They stammered. The two brothers smiled and took a few steps forward and looked down into their blushing faces.

"Could there be a reason your face is red?" The older brother asked Danielle, she blushed darker and blinked.

"U-um…I-I wanted to m-match?" The elder brother smirked down at her.

"How thoughtful of you." Her mouth fell open slightly in a surprised sort of manner when she saw his head dip down, her eyes widened as far as they could go when she felt his soft lips on her cheek. He pulled his head away and her hand shot to her cheek, gently stroking the place where his lips had been.

"U-um-" He cut her off with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Until next time." He kissed the tip of her nose before he rushed out the door onto the balcony, a moment later and his brother had joined him. The girls rushed out quick enough to see them jump off into the night. Instantly a hand went to their heart and they locked eyes before sighing dreamily and looking up at the stars.

They landed on their roof and sat down as they took off their masks and contacts, leaving them fresh faced and real faced. The elder of the two looked at his younger brother with an odd expression; it looked like a mix between distain, confusion and excitement.

"Can you believe it was them?"

"No! What were you doing getting close to Danielle like that?!"

"I couldn't help myself."

"Itachi we can't get to close, they could find out who we are!" Itachi sighed sadly and looked down at his feet.

"I know."

"Besides they hate us." Itachi growled and picked up his mask.

"No Sasuke, they hate us." He pointed to his face and then placed the mask on. "They like us." He said as he pointed to his face Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Itachi we can't be two people at once."

"Sasuke we already are." Sasuke grabbed his mask and contacts and stood opening the sky light he jumped down and walked into his room. Itachi sighed softly before jumping down into the livingroom and walking into his own room.

That morning the girls arrived at school to hear a big buzz about the masked brothers, they smiled to themselves when they thought back to the encounter they had with them the night before. Their smiles faded when they saw Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha down the hall at their lockers. The two most popular boys in school and they despised them for it. They were so aloof and too to themselves, they never interacted with anyone else, they got excellent grades and had every girl in school falling at their feet. Well almost every girl, they seemed to be the only girls in the school who had a brain and also who knew what they really were: Pathetic and meek on the inside, using a snobbish front to make people think they were something they weren't, useful. Unfortunately for them their lockers were next to the Uchiha brothers, they swallowed their contempt and approached the lockers. Sasuke and Itachi glanced up and saw Corissa and Danielle walking toward them, they smiled nervously.

"Hi guys." Itachi tried, Danielle glared harshly at him.

"Don't speak to us." He frowned angrily and glared back at her.

"What the _fuck _did I ever do to you?!" He hissed and took a step toward her, she backed up.

"Nothing, I just know not to get close to someone like you." His mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Someone like me?" He spat and took another step toward her; she backed up another step and gasped when her heel came in contact with the lockers. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"You're a snob, a deceitful useless individual. You use girls to get what you want and then throw them away like trash; you study only to get ahead. I'm the only one who can see through what you project, the real you. I don't hate you, I _despise_ and _pity_ you. You have to be two faced just to live with yourself, otherwise how could you stand to look in the mirror and actually stomach what looks back?" His eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and backed up a few steps.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, excuse me." He pushed through the crowd that had gathered and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke stared at them in shock.

"_We're _snobs?! At least we don't place ourselves on pedestals above everyone else because we feel we're better than everyone else! We study, we date and we live; just like every other teen. You're just bitter because we have the life you want. We have money, we have friends, and we have a _life_! What do you have? Each other? What kind of life is that?!" Danielle rolled her eyes and turned on her heels.

"No Sasuke you don't have friends, you have _followers_, there's a difference. But whatever say what you want, I stick by what I said. You're both pathetic and worthless in my book." She opened her locker and pulled out her books before she closed it and took off down the hall. Sasuke averted his eyes to Corissa who had remained silent throughout the little word battle. She cut eye contact and got into her own locker.

"So what do you think about this?"

"Although I don't feel as strongly as my sister about it, I do agree." He narrowed his eyes and glared at her back.

"Fine." He turned his back and stormed off. She closed her locker and leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes. While she wasn't as verbal or bitter as Danielle she did agree with her view point on the brothers, her strategy was to just remain quiet and do her work. She'd gotten into a few heated arguments with Sasuke before but she never prolonged it further than needed and always left in the middle proving that she felt that _low _of him that she couldn't even stand to finish an argument. She opened her eyes when she felt someone tap on her back; she lifted her head and glanced to the side. A friend of hers, Naruto, stood smiling down at her.

"Hey Issa, what's up?" She smiled back at him.

"Hi Naruto, nothing really." She pulled away from her locker and clutched her books to her chest.

"What was that about just now?" She frowned before her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Oh you mean with Sasuke and Itachi? Danielle was just giving them the low down on why we're not the 'fall at their feet' kind of girls and why we're not to keen on them." Naruto frowned and looked down at his shoes; she frowned at his change of demeanor. "Naruto what's the matter?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, you might get some sick sort of satisfaction from it." She frowned at him.

"No I won't, just tell me." He sighed and grabbed her arm dragging her down the hall before stopping in front of the boy's bathroom door.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else because they respect Itachi but he's been held up in the bathroom throwing up and even crying." Her mouth dropped open and she quickly looked down at the floor in shame.

"I don't know about Danielle but _I _didn't want to make him cry." She paused and glanced around for a moment before she moved toward the door. "Cover me." He opened his mouth to stop her but soon closed it when the door closed in his face. He sighed and leaned against the door, a few boys made their way toward the door but he shook his head.

"My friend is getting sick in there and asked me to keep people out; he didn't want anyone to smell it. Could you use another bathroom?" They always nodded and gave a sympathetic smile before walking off toward another bathroom. Naruto gave one glance back at the door before sighing and sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, leaning his head back against the door.

Corissa glanced around the room for a moment before she bent down and tried to see if she could see feet. In the third stall from the right she saw Itachi's shoes.

"Itachi?" The toilet flushed and the stall door opened to the pale face of Itachi Uchiha. She looked down when his eyes landed on her.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Not only is this the boy's room but you also made it clear that you hate me."

"I agree Danielle was harsh in her delivery but we just don't feel we have time to deal with someone who's self-centered and selfish. It's almost ironic how you two look out for only yourselves but have everyone else in the school under your control. We just don't want to be apart of that."

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of us." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't listen to me, I just came in here to say I'm sorry."

"You're actually apologizing for what she said?" He looked astounded, she shook her head.

"No I'm apologizing for you getting sick and for making you cry, I stick by what she said." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, get out." She shrugged and moved toward the door. She kicked it and Naruto moved away from it and she came out. Naruto saw her face and knew better then to ask about it. Stiffly she walked to class and sat down in the back with her sister.

"What took you so long?" Corissa sighed angrily.

"Duty in the bathroom." She mumbled and opened her binder. The teacher smiled at the class and lifted the pull down map of the world to reveal the chalkboard underneath, everyone in the room gasped when they saw the board. Corissa's eyes widened and she blushed brightly and her eyes shifted to the smirking face of Sasuke. On the board was a blown up picture of her in a compromising position with her pervious boyfriend with a written message that read: What she'll do for money. She felt angry tears spring to her eyes and launched herself at Sasuke pinning him down to the ground. "How dare you!" She screeched and pulled her arm back to punch him in the face but a few other class members grabbed her arm and pulled her off. "You son of a bitch!" He smiled at her.

"I didn't do anything; I had no idea that was there. But I see you are very good to those you date." She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she lunged to get away from the three boys who held her back. Realization struck when she noticed that her _feet _weren't bound and she smirked as she lunged her foot forward hard and caught him in the groin. He groaned and grabbed himself as he huddled over in the fetal position. "You little cunt!" He spat and glared harshly at her, she shrugged her shoulders. Standing up and yanking her arm free of the other boys she walked to the chalkboard and erased the message and pulled the picture down and ripped it up before she threw it away. When the last piece of the picture was in the trash had turned livid eyes on Sasuke still huddled on the floor.

"Alright this means war."

"And you lost the first battle." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Who's the one on the floor holding himself?" She asked smirking as she went back to her seat. The teacher cleared his throat and glared at them.

"Corissa and Sasuke to the principles office now!" Corissa dipped her head forward as she stood, a few guys in the class helped Sasuke stand and he walked to the door by himself. She crossed her arms and kept to the wall as she walked down the hall, he walked with his hands shoved in his pockets right down the middle of the hall like he owned it. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. He felt her heated glare and looked at her, glaring back. The door to the principles office opened and the secretary ushered them inside. She sat them down on two chairs in the front office and they waited to be called back. Corissa crossed her arms tighter and moved her chair a few inches over. Sasuke was about to say something to her when the door to the principle's inner office opened and he motioned for them to follow him. They entered his office and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ok I'm only going to ask this once and I want a straight answer." They nodded. "What happened?" They glanced at each other for a second before Corissa looked back.

"I walked inside the classroom after coming from the bathroom and sat down, the teacher pulled up the map and there was a crude message and picture about me on the board. I know that Sasuke is the one who did it!" Sasuke glared at her.

"I am not!"

"Bullshit! You're the one that declared war!"

"No you two did when you spouted all that shit about my brother and I being selfish and pathetic!"

"Shut up! You're the one who walks around this fucking place like you o-"

"Enough!" They stopped and looked down at their laps. "I am appalled at the way you two are behaving! Corissa elaborate with me about the picture. What was it? What message?" She clenched her hands together.

"W-well the picture was one of a previous boyfriend and I, I would rather not tell you the position we were in but I can tell you it was embarrassing to see it plastered up in front of the whole class. The message was: What she'll do for money, it was implying that I was a-" She paused and felt tears in her eyes again. "A prostitute, a whore! I don't appreciate that implication!"

"Young lady how would they get that picture? Were they taken by this individual?" She blushed brighter.

"Well m-my boyfriend and I were e-experimenting and he wanted to set up a camera to take the pictures-"

"Corissa why was there a chalk board in the background and our school rules on the wall in the picture?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk, she glanced up at him but looked right back down at her lap when the principle spoke up.

"Did you have sex in one of these classrooms young lady?!"

"Don't scold me like some child! You're not my father; I can do whatever I please! We didn't hurt anything or mess anything up! It was just for fun!" Sasuke laughed.

"So you whored yourself out for _fun_? Wow you're an easy date." She felt her tears fall onto her clenched hands and she let out a small sob.

"What I do in my own time is no business of yours!" She snapped at Sasuke, he looked taken aback for a moment.

"Alright that's it, I tired of listening to you two bicker. You're both suspended for three days, when you return I expect there to be no more disturbances or I will have to be forced to take much more drastic measures. You may go now, gather your things and go home."

"Yes sir." They mumbled softly as they walked out of the office, Corissa walked to her locker and gathered all her stuff as more tears ran down her face. She sniffled and closed her locker as she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

"Issa where are you going?!" She turned her head to see Danielle running down the hall.

"Dani I'm going home, I was suspended for three days. Tell Naruto that I'll call him later or something." Danielle nodded softly and watched as her sister walked out of the school, followed by Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke where the hell are you going?!" Danielle turned to her side and saw Itachi standing there looking frazzled and confused, she decided to answer his question.

"Corissa thinks Sasuke put up a compromising picture about her on the black board and wrote: What she'll do for money, under it. Now it wouldn't surprise me if Sasuke did do it but as you know you two aren't the only ones who hate us, so it also wouldn't surprise me if Sasuke _didn't _do it. They were suspended for fighting, three days. He can elaborate on details but that's the gist of it." Itachi looked confused.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I know what its like to have the overwhelming feeling of duty and responsibility over a sibling." She walked back down the hall toward her class; Itachi sighed sadly and walked to his own class.

Corissa sat down on the couch and hugged the pillow to her chest as she stared blankly at the TV screen, her vision blurred as she thought back to the picture displayed on the chalkboard. Never in her life did she think she think she would see those pictures again, especially like that. It was disgraceful!

"What an asshole! How could he do that to me?! We stayed out of their way! We never provoked them!" She felt her tears increase and clutched the pillow tightly to her chest. She gasped mid-sob when she heard something thump on the balcony, she wiped her face and stood. She threw the pillow and walked to the doors; she opened one and saw one of the masked brothers standing on her balcony. "Black fan what are you doing here? Where's your brother?"

"He's off doing another job. What about your sister?"

"She's at school."

"Why are you home?" Sasuke paused. "Are you sick?" He asked although in his head he was rolling his eyes and muttering.

"No I was suspended from school."

"Oh why?"

"Well some jerk from school blew up a picture of mine and put it up for the whole class to see." He frowned and took a step closer to her.

"Who is this guy?"

"Well I think it's this guy Sasuke Uchiha but I don't have any real proof, he hates me enough though."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Well we've never really got along but my sister and I don't like them, so they hate us in return."

"Oh. So what was the picture of?" She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"A compromising position with my last boyfriend. It was so embarrassing to see my personal business flashed in front of others, then with what was written- it was just too much for me to handle and I sort of leapt on him. I kicked him in the groin and then we were rushed to the principles office."

"What was written?" He tried not to smile, like he was going to admit that he was the one who put it up and wrote the nasty little comment.

"What she'll do for money. I just couldn't believe that someone was _that _cruel, I mean no one knows that-" She stopped and looked away. "Never mind."

"No you can tell me." She sighed.

"Well I was worried about those pictures getting out so I went to destroy them but I guess my boyfriend had different ideas. He had them developed and began showing them to his friends, they paid him for them. I got really pissed off and took them away before he could actually hand them over. I rip them up right in front of him and he-" She stopped again, Sasuke hook a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she locked eyes with him.

"Please tell me."

"He hit me alright. I'm ashamed to admit that he hit me. You aren't going to go after him, right?"

"No you never said his name."

"Right…" Sasuke took a few steps closer to her; she blushed as she looked up into his face.

"So what do _you _think of this Sasuke boy? You said your sister doesn't like them, what do you think?"

"Danielle hates them because she was burned by Itachi way back in 6th grade, she had this huge crush on him and he always flirted back with her but blew her off for her best friend at the time. I can see where she is coming from, Sasuke does act like he's king of the world. He's stuck up and keeps to himself much too often, he has all the girls going nuts and falling at his feet but he acts like he doesn't even notice! They both use any girl they do find interesting to get what they want and then when they get it they throw them away. I don't know I guess I'm just sick of being scared of them." Sasuke smiled down at her and grabbed her shoulders; she looked up at him and squeaked when she felt his gorgeous soft lips land on hers. Her dreams, her dreams were coming true! Her eyes slid closed and she tilted her head up and to the right. Sasuke's eyes opened wide when he felt her head tilt and her lips open to him. She was kissing him back? His enemy was kissing him back- wait why had he kissed her in the first place? Sasuke pulled back and looked down at her flushed face.

"I have to get back to my brother; he can't finish this job on his own…" She nodded as though in a daze. He quickly planted a soft kiss to her lips before flying out the balcony doors. She watched him go with a dreamy expression. She heard a cat meow and looked down at the balcony to see a tiny little black and tan kitten sitting staring at her. She blinked a few times before she knelt down and stared at the kitten.

"Hello kitty." The kitten meowed happily and jumped to its feet. She pulled her head back an inch in surprise and watched as the kitten ran under her butt into the livingroom. She stood and turned around to see the cat sitting on the middle cushion on the couch staring at her. "Where did you come from?"

"The street, do you have any food?" She stared at the cat with wide eyes.

"I think I just inherited a lot of money, or I've gone insane I'm not sure which to go with…"

"From what I can see you don't have any money. You aren't insane."

"You're a cat and you're talking."

"You should get a prize for stating the obvious." Corissa frowned.

"Why can you talk?"

"Good question! Finally we're getting somewhere! Ok the reason is-"

"Hey Kirara were did you go?!"

"I'm in this human's apartment Yuroichi." Another cat jumped onto her balcony, a black one. Corissa blinked and giggled almost hysterically.

"I'm dreaming, that's it. I have to be dreaming. Come on Corissa wake up!" She slapped herself hard in the cheek and gasped when her hand came in contact with a hard and awake skin. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Kirara jumped onto the back of the couch and nuzzled her cheek.

"Will you listen to me now?"

"Yes I'm sorry." She sat on the couch and stared at her obediently.

"Ok pay less attention, you're not a dog." She nodded and laid on her back staring up at the tan and black cat. "The reason we can talk is because we're beings from an alternate dimension." She blinked before she nodded.

"Ok I hit my head some time today, now when was it...?" Kirara swatted at her head and forced her to look at her.

"Pay attention, human!" Corissa nodded. "Yuroichi and I were sent here to help you and your sister."

"Me and my sister do what?"

"Attain who you are meant to be with." Corissa smiled.

"My soul mate?"

"If you wish to call him that."

"Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"We'll get to that later." Corissa pouted momentarily. "Now I am your guide and Yuroichi is Danielle's guide."

"How exactly will you guide me?"

"When you get into the situations you will get in I will help you get out of them. First situation is when you go back to school, you will have me in your bag and the principle will stop you. Now I want you to tell him that your anger management class recommended a cat for you to use as a calming down solution since you find cats relaxing."

"Ok." Kirara jumped down from the back of the couch and landed on Corissa's stomach.

"You look tired, you should sleep." Corissa raised a brow.

"You two want to talk about me, don't you?" Kirara nodded.

"We need to." Corissa shrugged and laid her head back against the pillow and quickly fell asleep. Yuroichi jumped onto the couch and sat at Corissa's hip.

"Kirara are you sure this will work? I mean they _really _hate them." Kirara held up a paw.

"But they _really _like their masked figures, all we have to do is get them to see both and we're good!"

"What if they see both and end up hating them more?" Kirara shrugged and laid down on Corissa's chest, laying her head on her crossed paws.

"We'll get to that when the time comes."

"You said that to the human girl. Do you have any idea what the hell your doing?" Kirara glared at him.

"Don't rush me." She paused. "Go wait by the door, Danielle should get home soon."

"Who made you boss?"

"I did, now just do it. Who better to explain this to Danielle than her guide?" Yuroichi rolled his eyes and jumped down from the couch to go sit by the door.

"Fine I'll sit here but after this I refuse to take anymore orders from you." Kirara smiled at him.

"We'll see…" Yuroichi rolled his eyes and sat in front of the door, waiting for Danielle to get home. He didn't wait long, soon the door opened and Danielle walked inside.

"Issa you have no idea what Itachi did once you left! He followed me around like a fucking puppy just because I answered a question for him! It was so embarrassing! He kept trying to talk to me and even tried to sit with me at lunch. Its pathetic really, why do they want us to like them so much? I mean-" She stopped her rant when she saw two cats staring at her and her sister sound asleep. "What the hell? Where did these fucking cats come from?" Yuroichi looked up at her.

"Language young lady."

"Hey my language is just fine-oh my god the cat just talked!" The little outburst woke Corissa up as she sat up with a bolt and looked around the room with half-lidded groggy eyes.

"Danielle?" Danielle stepped past Yuroichi as he stared at her and walked to her sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No its fine." Danielle peered closer and frowned.

"Issa were you crying?"

"A little bit, earlier…"

"Why?"

"I was thinking back to what Sasuke did…"

"I hate to admit this but I don't think that Sasuke did it." Kirara smiled and nudged Corissa with the top of her head, Corissa looked down at her.

"What Kirara?"

"That's good. Sasuke didn't do it."

"Yes he did! I saw the stupid smirk on the bastards face! What would it matter if he did it or no-" She stopped herself and her mouth opened. "Oh my god! No _fucking_ way!" She screamed. "I refuse!" Danielle frowned.

"What?" Kirara intercepted before Corissa could answer.

"Danielle, Yuroichi and myself have been sent here to unite you two with your soul mates as Corissa puts it. You have too much trouble in the future and we just want to give you a jump start." Danielle smiled.

"Cool." Corissa growled and set Kirara down on the floor.

"No not cool. Sasuke and Itachi are our soul mates." Danielle's mouth fell open.

"Oh no. No!" Yuroichi jumped on Danielle's lap.

"You have no choice."

"Yes I do." Danielle stood and walked to the balcony doors, she frowned when she saw one open. "Issa why is this door open?" Corissa blushed.

"Well actually I wanted to tell you about that…" Danielle glanced back to see her sister blushing.

"What happened?"

"One of the masked brothers came here, Black fan. And uh…w-we kissed." Danielle squealed.

"That's great!" Corissa nodded happily.

"I know and _oh_ _my god_ was it good! His lips are so soft and he tastes- I can't explain it! It was my dream come true!"

"Geez Issa don't cream yourself." Corissa rolled her eyes and then glared at Danielle.

"Shut up." She glanced back at the balcony door and sighed. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Yuroichi jumped on Danielle's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Come on Danielle you have to admit that Itachi is handsome…" Danielle glared at him.

"No he isn't." Yuroichi sighed and jumped down and glared at Kirara.

"Ok your turn." He said and laid down on the floor, Kirara sighed and looked at them both.

"Ok girls, listen." She paused. "I don't care what you say, I've seen it. It's destiny that you four get together, whether you like it or not it is written in the stars kind of destiny. You are all soul mates and you'll just have to get over it. Now tonight they will be at the arcade down the street, I want you both to go down there and be nice to them-"

"No." Both girls said at the same time, Kirara growled and scratched them both on the arm.

"Listen to me you stupid humans! You will do as I say! I wasn't sent back in time to have you behave like children! You _will _go down there and be nice to them and you _will _bring us along. Am I understood?" They saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." They said and sighed sadly. They got up and walked into their rooms to freshen up a bit. As soon as they had brushed their hair and put on some lip gloss they walked down the hall to the elevator. Corissa had grabbed her mini backpack and grabbed her Zune from it and they listened to a song or two as they walked down the street. Instantly they noticed the Uchiha brothers smiling and playing games and they cringed. "Ugh, we get with _them_?" Danielle groaned in agreement. They walked in and glanced around before getting some tokens. Danielle noticed the DDR game and smiled happily as she approached it. Corissa saw air hockey and went toward it.

"What are you doing?!" Kirara hissed at her.

"Going to play air hockey."

"Go talk to Sasuke."

"No chance." Kirara growled and jumped down from the bag Corissa had her in and ran toward Sasuke's direction. Corissa growled and rushed after her. "Bad kitty! I'm not feeding you for a week! Kirara get back here!" She hissed as she rushed after her cat. She was staring at the floor and not really watching where she was going and ran into someone full force. She gasped lightly as she felt herself falling backward, but she never hit the floor; someone had wrapped their arm around her waist and pulled her up and close to them. She sighed as she opened her eyes, her mouth dropped open when she saw Sasuke. Her hands went to his biceps to push him away but she paused when she saw Kirara on his shoulder. "I hate you. You fucking cat." She hissed at Kirara who meowed and purred at her.

"She's your cat?" She nodded and glared at Kirara as she licked her cheek. "I didn't know you had a cat, when did you get her?"

"Oh she just appeared one day." She said forcing a smile as she glared at Kirara. "Ok Kirara we're going home now, get down." Kirara shook her head as she locked laughing eyes at Corissa. "I'm going to kill you later." Sasuke chuckled bringing Corissa's attention back to him. "What?"

"And here I thought you were this rude to _just _me, I don't feel special anymore." She fixed a glare at him.

"Oh no I reserve the best sarcasm _just _for you, feel very special." He raised a brow and looped both his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She frowned at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing I'm just a bit surprised is all."

"Surprised about what?"

"You haven't yelled at me to let you go yet." She pushed against his biceps with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, let go." Kirara meowed and jumped onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Stop struggling! This is supposed to happen!" Kirara hissed in her ear, Corissa shook her head.

"Kirara get down and go wait with Dani! Sasuke let me go right now!" He dipped his head lower until his lips are only a few inches from her own. Her mouth dropped open slightly and a deep blush floated over her cheeks. 'What's wrong with me?! I felt the same way when Black Fan got this close, call me crazy but I'm actually curious what it would be like to kiss _Sasuke Uchiha_! Oh my god my brain has turned to mush!' She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Sasuke's breath on her lips.

"I wanted to say sorry about the comments I made today in the principles office. Whether you believe it or not I didn't like to see you cry." She blushed darker and pulled her head away a little bit.

"Sasuke tell the truth. Did you put that picture up?" Looking into her blushing face he suddenly felt like he couldn't lie.

"Yes, I did." She felt her tears building back up and she frowned at him.

"Why?"

"I was mad, it was stupid and I'm sorry." She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Sasuke you can't just say something charming to get me to forgive you! You _humiliated _me in front of the _entire_ class! I would never do anything like that to you-" He cut her off by crashing his mouth down on hers, her eyes widened and a few more tears spilled over. 'Oh my god!' Her mind screamed and after her shock wore off she pulled her head away and stared up at him. "Uh-" She paused again and pulled out of his arms. "I have to go."

"Wait-" She stopped what he was going to say by placing her hand up.

"No, don't say anything." She walked away from him quickly and over to Danielle. She paused with her mouth open to say something when she noticed that Danielle was in a locked DDR battle with Itachi. So far they were both matched evenly but Corissa noticed Itachi pulling ahead a bit. She felt something rubbing its body against her leg and looked down to see both Yuroichi and Kirara standing at her feet. She picked up Kirara and watched Yuroichi jump onto the platform railing. "What's going on here?"

"They made a bet, if Itachi wins then he gets to take Danielle out to dinner and if she wins she gets to kick him as hard as she wants in the groin." Yuroichi smirked. "I came up with that one." He said proudly. Kirara glared at him.

"You idiot! We're supposed to get them _together_ not tear them apart! God why did they have to set me up with you?! I have to do everything my self!" Yuroichi smirked at her and nudged her shoulder with the top of his head.

"Oh calm down Kirara, I have a plan." He jumped down and worked his body between Danielle's dancing feet; she looked down and saw Yuroichi at her feet and glared at him.

"Yuroichi get away from me!" Itachi raised a brow.

"Looks like your cat want's to help you out, kinda funny don't you think? If it's obvious you're losing in the eyes of a cat then it must be really bad." He laughed and did a few more fancy moves before the machine flashed and Itachi smiled triumphantly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, be ready." Danielle bowed her head in defeat.

"I am defeated." She muttered dramatically, Yuroichi meowed at her. "You son of a bitch! I could have won!"

"Oops." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Now you get to go to school tomorrow and live with the fact that you have a date with someone you hate." Danielle grinned.

"It's not a date; it's him feeding my fat face. How attractive is that?" Kirara and Corissa giggled.

"Very, depending on what you're eating. If its spaghetti it's cute if it's like steak and you get blood and steak sauce all over your face its gross."

"Steak it is then." Danielle said grinning. Corissa rolled her eyes and they walked out of the arcade toward their apartment. Kirara purred as they got into the apartment, Yuroichi followed Danielle as she entered her room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Following you."

"Why?" Yuroichi smirked.

"I want to see you naked." Danielle rolled her eyes and opened her door. Yuroichi jumped onto her bed and laid down, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his paws, waiting for her to finish getting dressed. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip at the right corner. She sat there staring off into space through one spot on the floor. Yuroichi got up and nudged her side with his cheek and began purring. She smiled and began petting him absently. "Danielle it will be alright."

"Yeah."

"It's not like your selling your soul or something, your going on a date with your soul mate. Not many people have the ability to know who their soul mates are and get to pursue them correctly."

"Yeah but most people's soul mate isn't someone they despise either…" She sighed and crawled toward the top of her bed and leaned against her head board. Yuroichi followed her and laid at her side, her hand stroked his side absently as she sighed again.

"You dwell on the negative to much, just roll with it and see what happens." Danielle sighed and looked down at him when she felt him lay his head on her thigh, she smiled softly.

"So are you just a cat or a man turned into a cat?"

"Well I'm sort of both, I have two forms. A cat form and a male form, my male form is quite handsome too." He said proudly, Danielle giggled and picked him up.

"I bet. So does Kirara do the same thing?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about the alternate universe that you both hail from."

"Hail from? It's not a sci-fi movie Danielle." She looked at him dryly; he had said it like she was saying something absurd. She was sitting here talking with a _cat_ and he was scolding her because she made it sound like a sci-fi movie, how bizarre.

"Fine, tell me about the place you two come from."

"Its pretty much like this except as you can see cats can talk."

"Do all the cats talk?"

"No only ones with special powers."

"Oh…" Yuroichi curled up on her chest and nudged her chin with his head purring happily. "You really are a cat." She said giggling and hugging him close.

"Yes I am I like getting attention."

"I see that." She said and smiled softly before she drifted off into sleep. Yuroichi sighed and stood, he pulled the light string and pulled the blankets back and over her lap as he curled up next to her head.

Danielle woke up the next morning to Yuroichi licking her cheek, she groaned and turned her head away from him and tried to go back to sleep but Yuroichi began licking her cheek again.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." She groaned but sat up groggily and looked around the room. Yuroichi chuckled at her and climbed onto her lap and looked up at her. "Come on, out of bed." She grunted for a moment before she got up and walked into the bathroom, Yuroichi stood and followed her. She turned on the water and was about to strip when she saw Yuroichi jump on the counter in the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here waiting for you."

"Wait for me in my room, I'm going to shower." He sighed and jumped down from the counter and ran to her bed before jumping on it and lying down. 20 minutes later and Danielle rushed out of the bathroom in her underwear; Yuroichi looked at her in curiosity.

"What's the rush?"

"I'm late!" She cried as she rifled through her drawers for something to wear. Yuroichi rolled his eyes and laid his head down again, idly watching her. Danielle finally found something to wear and quickly put it on. Glancing at the time once again she rushed to gather the rest of her things as she raced out the door.


	2. Punishment & Baby Names

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Itachi smiled to himself as he walked toward the door but Sasuke stopped him as he picked up his backpack.

"What are you so giddy at?"

"I have a date with Danielle tonight." Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?! She can't find our that your really Itachi!" Itachi smiled at his brother and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute!" He paused at his brother's confused expression. "It wasn't Red Fan that asked her out, it was me."

"And she said yes? That I doubt."

"Oh she had no choice. See I've learned something since knowing Danielle; she's very stubborn and prideful. We found ourselves going against each other in DDR and I suggested we make a bet to see who could win. She was very confident in her skill and agreed but ended up losing therefore earning me dinner with her." He grinned again before winking at his brother. "Well I'm off; see you when I get home."

"Wait I have a question." Itachi paused and turned around staring at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Why are you so interested in Danielle all of a sudden?"

"It isn't all of a sudden; I've had a crush on her since 6th grade. I was so surprised when she started flirting with me that I gladly flirted back but something happened and she suddenly started hating me. I'm tired of beating around the bush with her; I want to date her more than anyone else."

"I heard you began dating her best friend at the time."

"Not that I remember, a girl close to Danielle began flirting with me too but I didn't really give her the time of day."

"She was telling everyone that you two were dating, heavily. My guess is Danielle got jealous and decided she hated you."

"Well tonight at dinner I'll explain that to her."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Olive Garden, she told me back in 6th grade that it was her favorite restaurant."

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Before I leave, tell me what are you doing today?"

"Watching TV, nothing else." Itachi nodded and smiled at Sasuke.

"Have fun baby bro." Sasuke nodded and walked to the couch and sat down as he turned on the TV.

Corissa sighed sadly as she turned on the TV, she was about to say something when she saw Kirara jump from the balcony railing, she gasped and jumped to her feet quickly.

"Kirara! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Come catch me and you'll find out." She replied with a giggle, Corissa growled and quickly grabbed her coat as she rushed down the hall and toward the elevator. As soon as she was in the lobby she ran out of the building and onto the street, where she would catch glimpses of Kirara. 'When I get my hands on her I'm gonna wring her kitty neck!' She growled in her head as she ran down an alley in quick pursuit, Kirara took a sharp corner and they arrived on a busy street. Corissa rolled her eyes as Kirara jumped onto a fire escape to a tall building. 'I hate tall buildings.' She thought angrily as she glared up at her cat. "Kirara come down, right now!" She hissed.

"Come up here and get me." She called in a sing song voice; Corissa clenched her hand tightly as she shakily climbed the first ladder. When Kirara saw Corissa on the first fire escape landing she climbed higher and smiled when she saw Corissa following her, though a little reluctant. "Oh don't be a pansy you aren't going to fall."

"I wonder if a cat can _really _land on its feet at this height, you might not want me to catch you or I'll test it."

"Oh stop with your useless threats, they don't scare me." Kirara said as she balanced on a railing on the 7th floor and looked down at Corissa.

"Kirara I'm not going any higher, I'm already uncomfortable. Just come down and I'll give you some tuna when we get back."

"Nope I want you to come get me."

"Fine come home when you want to." Sasuke frowned when he heard talking coming from outside his window and opened it, he saw Corissa standing on his fire escape glaring upward. Kirara glanced down and saw Sasuke staring at them and opted for meowing now. She meowed and jumped onto a railing extending out toward the street. "I hate you so much." Corissa mumbled as she climbed onto the gate rail to try and reach Kirara, when she couldn't get enough height she tried to climb higher but lost her footing. She only got out a quick scream before someone caught her and pulled her back to solid steel. She smiled through her panting. "Thank you." She said as she lifted her eyes, when she saw Sasuke her face fell and she growled. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She glared up at Kirara. "Your pathetic you know that?!" Kirara shrugged and jumped down to land on Sasuke's shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and he pulled her closer to him when he saw her left foot near the edge of the stairs. He didn't want her foot to slip again. She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away from him.

"Yes I'm fine." Although she was visibly shaking she didn't want to be close to him, she wanted to be home eating her weight in junk food and cookie dough. "Let me go I have to get home, I didn't lock the door."

"That was pretty risky to step up on that just to save your cat, you must love her a lot." Kirara locked amused eyes with Corissa and meowed at her, silently daring her to say something stupid. Corissa forced another smile.

"Oh oodles!" She said sarcastically as she glared at her. "And to show her how much I love her I'm going to let her visit my mother, I'm sure her pit bull would love a new chew toy." Kirara glared at her before she gently bit her hand. "Ow! You stupid feline!" She was about to grab Kirara when Sasuke caught her wrist.

"You should get that clean." She forced another smile.

"Of course I should." She muttered as she allowed him to take her into his apartment, he sat her on the couch as he went into the bathroom to get the alcohol and band aides. Corissa glared at Kirara. "Ok you stupid old bitch, explain this! I'm being ten times nicer than I ever have before but it doesn't seem to be enough for you! What the hell do you want me to do, sleep with him?!" Kirara shrugged.

"Maybe not quite _that _far but-"

"Oh my god you want me to sleep with him! That's going too far!" Corissa hissed quietly but shut her mouth when she saw Sasuke walking toward her. She smiled gently at him as he fixed her hand. Once her hand was fixed she stood and walked to the door. "Thank you for your help, keep Kirara as long as you want."

"Wait!" Sasuke blurted out but then blushed when she stopped and looked at him. "U-uh are you thirsty?" She sighed.

"Uh yeah a little, what do you have?"

"Water, juice, milk, soda-"

"What kind of soda?"

"Orange and Coke."

"Orange." He nodded and pulled out a Sunkist for her. He handed her the soda and they stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kirara meowed and jumped onto the counter. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Your cat is very smart."

"Yeah I guess." Kirara glared at her and head butted her arm. Sasuke laughed.

"I like her, she's very pretty." Corissa grinned evilly and Kirara's eyes widened.

"Do you want her? She's too much of a handful for me to deal with." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" He paused but soon his smile faded. "No I couldn't. Itachi isn't really keen on cats and besides I can tell you care for her. She seems well behaved." Kirara smiled and gratefully rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's arm.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Corissa muttered as she glared at Kirara, who just licked her hand in response. She watched Sasuke pick up his soda and go into the livingroom; glancing at Kirara she followed him to the couch. She set her soda down and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" He glanced at her before getting up from the couch and going to the giant DVD stack they had in next to the TV.

"I was actually about to watch a movie." He paused and blushed brightly. "Would you maybe want to watch with me?" Kirara nudged her elbow and nodded.

"What movie?" He smiled brightly.

"You can pick one." She stood and walked over to the movie rack and stood next to him. 'I don't understand it, she says she hates me but here she is being civil. I wonder what's up. Oh well, it's always better to be civil then to scream and curse at each other.' He sat back on the couch and smiled as he watched her concentrating face as she looked at his movies. She finally picked one and handed it to him; he got up and put it in the DVD player. He sat next to her on the couch and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She had Kirara perched on her lap and was absently stroking her ears or scratching her chest. He noticed that she looked a little bit tired and decided to speak up about it. "You can lie down, I don't mind." She glanced at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Oh well you looked a little tired so I was just saying that if you decided to lie down I wouldn't mind if you put your feet in my lap or anything." She glanced at Kirara who gave a suggestive purr. Corissa rolled her eyes before taking him up on his offer and put her feet in his lap, lying her head on one of the pillows littering the plush couch. Sasuke glanced at her. "Are you cold?" She blinked and nodded.

"Yeah a little." He pulled a blanket off from the back of the couch and laid it over her, she peered at him suspiciously. "I hope you know I'm only being nice to you because Principle Banner said so."

"Really?" She nodded. "Uh we're not at school, we're at my house. How would he know if you're nice to me out side of school?" She glared at him.

"Oh shut up, I'm practicing. Plus it's sort of pointless to be rude to you at your own house." The movie stared and they turned their eyes back to the screen, Kirara laid on her stomach as she watched the screen. As they watched the movie Corissa began to feel Sasuke caressing her legs, she blushed slightly and glanced at him on the sly. It seemed he was doing it without realizing it, almost absently. "Sasuke." He locked eyes with her, she raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"Stop caressing my legs." He blushed scarlet and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as he folded his hand over her legs. Kirara giggled to herself and walked over to Sasuke, she licked his arm. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hi Kirara." She nuzzled his hip and crawled into his lap. Corissa rolled her eyes as she looked back at the movie. Soon she felt her eyes growing heavy and decided to sit up to keep herself from falling asleep. She sat up and pulled her knee to her chest to lay her chin on it. "Can I ask why you're so tired?"

"I fell asleep yesterday while talking to Kirara and couldn't get to sleep again last night." He frowned in confusion.

"Talking to Kirara? Like talking to your cat?" She blinked for a few moments before she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah you know they say talking to your cat gets you closer to them…" He nodded skeptically.

"Ok." He muttered as he looked back at the screen. Corissa sighed as she felt herself getting drowsy again and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder, he glanced curiously at her, she curled up against his side and although didn't really want to fell asleep. Sasuke pulled the blanket over her lap more and laid his head against the top of hers; Kirara looked up at them and smiled widely. Soon without meaning to Sasuke was asleep too. Kirara watched as they cuddled up closer to each other and used her paw to turn down the volume.

Itachi smiled as he opened the door, he was just about to say something when he noticed his brother sound asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked further inside he had to stop himself from gasping when he saw Corissa curled at his brother's side, sound asleep. He was even more confused when he saw a tiny black and tan kitten asleep between them.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked himself before shrugging and closing the door quietly, the action of closing the door made Sasuke open his eyes and lift his head glancing around. He saw Itachi getting something from the kitchen and yawned as he laid his head back against Corissa's. Itachi caught his brother's movement and walked over to the couch and sat on the chair next to the couch. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head but only long enough to acknowledge his brothers presence. Itachi smiled at his brother. "Well aren't you two cute together."

"As soon as she wakes up you know she's going to freak and run home. Corissa takes things much too seriously sometimes, she is following orders from Principle Banner."

"What orders?"

"To be nicer to each other."

"So her solution is to fall asleep curled up against you and use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"No." He paused and glanced at her. "She just fell asleep and ended up here, she said she didn't get a chance to sleep much the night before."

"Sure. Where the hell did the cat come from?" Sasuke looked down at Kirara.

"She's Corissa's cat. That's how Corissa got here, she was chasing after Kirara. Kirara climbed onto an upper ledge and Corissa went to get her but couldn't quite reach and tried to go higher but lost her footing and almost fell. I caught her and pulled her back in. She was going to go home but Kirara bit her and I took her in to take care of her hand. Once her hand was bandaged we sat on the couch and began watching a movie and then we fell asleep."

"Sure." Corissa sat straight up and glanced around groggily; Itachi laughed and cocked his head at her. "Morning sunshine."

"Hi Itachi-" She paused and looked around the room with large eyes. "Shit I have to get home!" She bolted to her feet and grabbed her shoes. "Come on Kirara!" She threw a 'bye' over her shoulder as she raced out and toward home. Kirara tried to keep up with Corissa but found that if Corissa needed to be somewhere she had the speed of a Cheetah and the grace of a Gazelle. Corissa rushed into the elevator and paused to breathe while tapping her feet anxiously. The elevator stopped on her floor and she ran down the hall, she opened the door and gasped when she saw Danielle staring at her.

"Where the hell have you been? Yuroichi said you took off a couple of hours ago after Kirara." Kirara walked past her, sauntering into the room with a confident gate.

"She did follow me, right into Sasuke's arms." Danielle frowned in confusion.

"What's she talking about?"

"I took off after Kirara and she climbed onto Sasuke's fire escape and I went up after her. She climbed high and I tried to reach her but I nearly lost my footing and Sasuke caught me. I was about to leave but little miss bitchy decides to bite me so I get taken inside to get my hand looked at. After that we had some small talk before he sat down to watch a movie and I ended up falling asleep. I just woke up and the second I was awake I bolted here." Kirara nodded.

"Yeah she did, unfortunately nothing happened between them but I'll get there." Corissa rolled her eyes and grabbed Danielle's arm.

"Did Itachi tell you where you two were going?"

"No he didn't talk to me all day." Corissa nodded and pulled her sister into her room and looked at her closet.

"Let's find something sexy and casual for you to wear."

"I don't think there is a sexy casual."

"We'll find something." Corissa looked through Danielle's stuff and found something cute. A nice light blue stretchy blouse and black gaucho pants, with cute boots. Corissa handed all the stuff to her sister and pushed her toward her bathroom. "Go put that on."

"I won't look slutty right?"

"Of course not." The bathroom door shut and Corissa waited for Danielle to come back out, a few moments later the door opened and Danielle stepped out. Corissa smiled broadly. "Don't you look sexy? Now come here I'm going to do your make up." She sat Danielle down in front of her vanity and grabbed a few things. She allowed Danielle to put on her eye liner herself but did the rest of the make up. She put a splash of pink on Danielle's cheeks and some clear lip-gloss on her lips to give it a dewey look. She brushed out her sister's hair and put it in a messy sexy bun, fluffing her sister's bangs around her eyes. "There all done. You look so pretty!" Danielle smiled and kissed the air at her reflection.

"Eat your heart out Itachi!"

"If we're lucky that won't be the only thing he'll be eating out." Yuroichi mumbled from the corner of Danielle's bed. Danielle's mouth dropped open and she blushed bright as she glared at Yuroichi. Corissa bit her lower lip hard trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Yuroichi you're horrible." Corissa mumbled as she hid her mouth behind her hand. Danielle glared at them both. She growled as she walked out of her room and into the livingroom to wait for Itachi.

"If I hear another comment like that one you'll be sleeping out with the strays." Just as she reached the couch the door bell rang, she sighed as she stood. It went off only once more before she reached it. She opened the door and nearly gasped when she saw Itachi standing before her. He usually wore scruffy jeans and dark t-shirts, but now he was wearing dress jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. His hair was brushed and hung handsomely in his face, highlighting his gorgeous features. Corissa whistled behind her sister.

"Damn Itachi you clean up nice." He grinned at her.

"Yeah well, so does Danielle." He stepped an inch closer and grabbed her hand kissing the top; he glanced up to see her blushing. "You look lovely Danielle."

"Yeah I know." She said forcing a hard tone. She pulled her hand away and walked past him, Itachi smirked at Corissa before he closed the door. Danielle looked around when they reached the street. "Where's your car?" He pointed to the cute little Mazda near a parking meter. He pulled her to it and they got in, they drove for a few blocks before Danielle grew annoyed. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret. Close your eyes when I tell you." She stared at him.

"We're barely on speaking terms, where do you get off giving me orders? This isn't even a real first date or anything I don't think you're at the romantic surprises level, just tell me!" He shook his head.

"Nu-uh. You'll just have to wait." She crossed her arms and growled angrily. There were a few more minutes of silence before Itachi spoke again. "We're close, just one more block. Close your eyes."

"Fuck you."

"Just close your eyes will you; I guarantee you'll like the surprise." She rolled her eyes before she closed them as she crossed her arms over her chest. The car stopped and she listened to gather what was happening, she heard her car door open and felt Itachi grab her hand. "Just step out I've got you." She swung her leg over and stood but her heel slipped off the curb and she fell forward, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down the street. He pulled her through the door and was greeted by the Maitre' de.

"Hello sir, for two?"

"I have a reservation for Itachi Uchiha."

"Right this way sir." She paused and glanced at Danielle who had her eyes closed but didn't seem too happy. "Is she alright?" Itachi chuckled.

"Oh yeah she just doesn't like surprises to much but I know she'll like this one." The Maitre' de smiled and leaned close to him.

"Are you popping the question?" Itachi cleared his throat trying not to laugh at the deep growl Danielle gave.

"No I'm not." She nodded and pointed to their table by the window. Itachi pulled out Danielle's chair and sat her down in it. "Alright you can look now." She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open as her eyes swept the room.

"This is-" She paused as she looked out the window and saw the ocean. "Itachi I don't know what to say." She said breathlessly. "You remembered." He smiled softly at him.

"See I knew you'd like this surprise."

"I-I don't understand, I told you this way back in the sixth grade. How do you remember if you were dating Sakura?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about that-"

"Can I take your order?" Itachi sighed angrily.

"Come back in a minute I was about to tell her something." They looked up at the waitress and Danielle gasped. The waitress smiled brightly.

"Itachi, hi! I haven't seen you in a while." Itachi nodded.

"Yeah hi Sakura, I'm busy." Danielle glared at Itachi with tears in her eyes. Sakura nodded as she walked off to another table.

"That's low Itachi. You came here to see her, didn't you?! You brought me to my favorite restaurant to see your ex! Nice pay back for what I said to you the other day, huh?" She paused and drew in a shaky breath as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "I guess a hit below the belt deserves another hit below the belt, right? Be romantic and take me back to the one place I had said would be my perfect date back in the 6th grade and then I get to find out that _she's _here. Great surprise, you win. I'm hurt." She stood and rushed out of the restaurant, Itachi rushed after her and caught with her half way down the street. "Itachi let me go!" She yelled as she struggled, he shook his head and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair to try and calm her. "Let go." She cried softly as she gripped his shirt.

"Danielle that's not why I brought you here-" She cut him off by pushing him away from her.

"I don't care! I hate you! I always have and I always will! I don't want to hear excuses, I refuse!" She turned on her heels and bolted down the street, Olive Garden was only four blocks from her house. She ran all the way back to her house and when she got inside she didn't even look at her sister. Corissa saw her sister come in but noticed how distraught she looked and frowned.

"Dani what's the matter?" She called against the door but she got no answer. She sighed to herself and walked into her room again.

Danielle sat on her bed hugging her pillow to her chest when she heard something on her mini balcony. She sniffled and wiped at her face with a Kleenex before she stood and walked to the doors. She pulled back a curtain and saw Red Fan standing outside. She sighed and opened the door; he turned his head and looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her tightly. "Did something happen tonight?"

"I went out on a date."

'She called it a date!' Itachi thought frantically. "Really? It didn't end well?"

"No. He hurt me."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, what did he do?" He asked. 'Yeah what the hell did I do?! I was trying to show you how much I like you and then you flip out on me!'

"Well he took me to my favorite restaurant that I told him about back in the 6th grade, it was so romantic." Itachi frowned.

"I'm missing the bad part." Danielle frowned and began sniffling again.

"There isn't one." She said and giggled slightly hysterically, Itachi frowned again.

"I'm confused."

"The moment was so perfect I was getting caught up and I actually forgot what he was really like, I knew I hated him for a reason and then the reason showed up. Sakura, she was my best friend and he went out with her after flirting with me for a little bit. After that I swore never to be nice to him again and I haven't. It hurt so bad to remember what had happened between them, it was like I was back in the 6th grade again, I couldn't handle it. I don't want to get close to him again, it's too painful." Itachi pulled her closer to him.

"Sounds like a jerk." He mumbled. 'Sounds like someone has mental problems, psycho bitch!' He thought angrily, he still didn't understand her reasoning. She pulled her head away from his shirt and looked up into his face.

"Thank you for listening." She leaned up and kissed his cheek but before she could pull her face back all the way he hungrily crashed his mouth down on hers, her eyes widened but they soon closed as she tilted her head up allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her free arm went around his neck, holding him near as she sank further into the kiss. Her fingers twisted into his hair, holding tight to the feeling of belonging, of contentment, of slowly emerging excitement. Her mouth pressed harder to his, enjoying the sensation of full-body contact, the thrilling security in the strength of the arm draping heavily across the small of her back.

He nipped away from her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, laying a small trail of kisses down her throat. She let out a tiny whimper, and tilted her head against his mouth. Her breath was suddenly shallow, hard to get, and her chest was starting to heave. His own breathing was ragged; she could feel his heated pants against the skin of her neck…and she found it very exciting.

Her head fell back so she could gasp for air, and his mouth moved to the underside of her jaw, teasing the incredibly soft, sensitive skin under her chin, tasting every inch of sweetness she offered him. Her leg came up slightly; wrapping around the back of his while her hands guided him lower. He lifted, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. She wound around him eagerly. Their hips connected, and she whimpered into his mouth as the startling pressure of his erection nestled against her swollen center. Intuitively, her hips shifted, rubbing against him.

The action ripped a growl from his throat, and in retaliation he rocked against her, earning the loud moan echoing into his mouth. Their kiss had become frantic and hard, teeth nipping at soft lips, tugging and sucking as tongues tangled briefly, parting only for the occasional haggard gasp. He moved them back until his knees hit the edge of the bed, sending them both down. Danielle grunted and was about to say something when Red Fan's mouth found hers again, she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Again she shifted her hips against his and he groaned as he pulled his mouth away from hers. She felt his hand under her shirt, his calloused fingertips burning a slow path across her abdomen, and her muscles jumped beneath his touch, her hips rising from the bed in a silent plea. 'Not enough' she thought through the fog that clouded her mind, her nails digging into his flesh as his hand slid over her breast. She brought her hand up to unzip his shirt/vest, to allow her hand to play over his skin.

His hand began to clumsily fumble with the buttons of her shirt, desperate to feel her skin against his own. Danielle's hands left his back to assist him, and he cradled her neck as he lifted her from the bed, allowing her to tear the shirt away before he pressed himself against her, a plaintive groan issuing from him as his tongue delved past her lips, his hand applying gentle pressure to her breast as his thumb brushed across her nipple, and he reveled in the soft gasp he felt from her; no more than a gentle rush of air stolen from his mouth. The sound of her need fed his own, and his hungry lips left hers, laving the skin of her neck with open-mouthed kisses, intent on forcing more incoherent pleas from her.

His teeth over her collarbone, his mouth replaced his hand, drawing gently on her nipple, and he growled with pleasure as she cried out, arching against him. _More,_ his fevered thoughts demanded, and he complied with no argument, his hand gliding down the silky skin of Danielle's stomach before tugging insistently at the waistband of her pants. She nodded and felt him slide her gaucho pants off her body. His hands gripped around her thighs, and gently but forcibly unwrapping her legs from around his waist, a move she protested with low vocal groans that echoed his growl.

Then his mouth returned to her body, and she lost all focus on anything but the energy humming through her limbs. Steamy pleasure swamped her, heat rising through her skin, and a thick ache pulsed between her legs.

Swiftly, with the wet brush of lips, and the erotic roughness of tongue, he made his way down her flat stomach, stealing all her faculties and earning a strangled squeal when he rasped over her belly button. He paused when he reached her hips, his nose nuzzling at the sensitive line where the elastic hugged her skin. She froze, her breath suspended. Then a delicate scratching as his fingers curled under the slim waistband, and she looked down in astonishment.

He didn't look up, his attention focused intently on the scrap of strategically blended lace and cotton. He inhaled, his growl settling into a low, steady rumble. Through whatever dim light filtered into her apartment, she saw the silver head bend, and she felt a kiss, a tiny touch on the skin just above the elastic. Then the tiniest lash with the tip of his tongue. The muscles in her lower abdomen tightened, contracting reflexively. His growl deepened. Teasing kisses brushed over the thin material covering her, touching on her hips before moving lower.

She watched with wide eyes as his tongue flicked out again, sweeping a gentle, deliberate lap over creamy, damp fabric, savoring her most intimate flavor seeping through the insignificant lace. Her mind went blank, faint, and unable to protest, unable to encourage. The breath rushed from her body, and her head fell back to smack against the bed.

"Oh god…" Her voice was a mere pant of sound, shocked, stunned, and giddy. "Don't…"

"Don't?" For the first time, he looked up.

Somehow, in the darkness, her glazed eyes met his purple ones. A question, a hint of concern shone in the smoldering depths, and he hovered just above her. Waiting.

He would stop if she asked, even if it killed him. She knew it without a shadow of a doubt. He was giving her one chance, one last opportunity, to halt this if she wasn't ready.

She flicked her tongue over her lip, biting back another groan. "Don't stop."

She sensed more than saw him relax. "Heh." She heard his husky, growling laugh, and his hands grasped her thighs again, pulling them forward to drape over his shoulders, using his body as a brace to keep her up against the wall. The position was precarious at best, leaving her completely dependant on him to keep her from falling. Rather than being distracting, it was exciting, the uncertain stability only serving to heighten her senses even further.

He'd had enough of her underwear, and with an intolerant twist of his fingers, the delicate lace was gone. A quiver ran through her as the cool air of her apartment drifted over burning skin for the first time. She could feel his breath--heavy pants, the lightest of caresses--on her sensitive flesh as he hesitated briefly…then leaned in to taste her. His lips pressed against her in an intimate kiss, and then his tongue drew a slow line along her swollen folds, parting them, its roughness a shocking contrast to the slickness gathered there.

Slowly, with careful, exploratory laps, he began an assault on her senses, narrowing her focus to him, to his mouth, to his tongue. He slipped inside her, stroking briefly as his mouth nuzzled against her, growling his enjoyment. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her head fell back against the bed. Her hands took a death grip in his hair as her volume increased dramatically, alternating between wordless moans and gasps, and broken or incomplete cries of his name.

It was the first time he could ever remember welcoming loud noise of any kind.

He found that spot, that one tiny spot that made all women insane, and surrounded it with his mouth, listening carefully, using her reactions to guide his. His hands, laying flat along her waist, moved, raking ever so gently along the skin of her hips.

She yanked at his head, her grip tight as she moaned and twisted against his mouth. The sensations had her in a state of blissful agony, and she was barely aware of what he was doing anymore, just that she would die if he stopped. Then his fingers reached up to drag along her heaving sides, and she felt his tongue inside her again, and with a muted shriek, the building pressure snapped. She reached for it eagerly, allowing pleasure to engulf her mind even as she clung to him desperately. He pulled away from her and moved back up her body, his mouth hovering only inches away from her own.

"I should get going…" He mumbled but Danielle shook her head as her hand slide down his chest. His eyes snapped open, when he felt her lips on his throat, her scalding tongue leaving a trail of hurried kisses down his neck as her hands sought his chest, her fingers grazing his nipples, rending a tortured groan from him as his fingers combed through her hair, trembling.

The sound of his zipper seemed to echo through the room, stunning Itachi, and then his eyes fell shut as she grasped his length in her small, soft hand, and he gently pulled at her hair, unable to help himself, forcing her head back as he sought her lips, devouring them as she stroked him slowly. "Gods..." he gasped against her lips, nibbling them as she increased pressure on him. He sighed raggedly, pulling harder on her hair, but careful not to cause pain. She understood his intent, and bared her throat to him, allowing him to trace her rapid pulse with his tongue, to nip at her shoulder as his free hand clenched her arm, bracing himself as his nerves rippled just beneath the skin, creating pathways of sensation that met at her touch.

His hips moved of their own accord, pushing his erection through her burning hand faster as he fluttered famished kisses over her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her skin, all of his senses overwhelmed by her. She was dominating him, incessant with her touch, and as she pumped him harder, he forced his teeth away from her skin. "Fuck," he whimpered, his fingers digging into her arm as he stiffened in her grasp, his orgasm rushing through him with a silent roar, coating her hand as she slowed her pace, softened her touch; more sensitive than she had any right to be. Drawing in deep breaths, he pulled her closer as he came down, and her hand left him as she nuzzled his neck. She smiled into his neck.

"A little parting gift." She mumbled against his skin as he looked down at her, he kissed her once again before he stood. She wiped her hand on a nearby blanket.

"I should leave before my will breaks and I never go." She smirked as she pulled a blanket over her lap as she watched him jump out of the window. She grabbed her underwear and slipped back into them, a moment later there was a knock on the door. She tried to calm her flushed face but couldn't quite cool herself off and walked to the door anyway.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door to see her sister and Yuroichi on the other side.

"Are you ok? I know you came home upset, is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said smiling. 'Now.' She finished with an even bigger smile. Corissa smiled back and giggled.

"What? What are you grinning at?" Danielle smiled again and glanced at Yuroichi.

"Well Red Fan was just in my room, he stopped by for a visit…" Yuroichi stared at her in curiosity.

"Who's this Red Fan?" He asked although he already knew who he was; he was curious what that had done. He could smell sex coming from her room but she wasn't glowing quite enough to have gone all the way.

"He's a _totally _gorgeous mysterious masked thief superhero kind of person. He's got a body that would make you melt into a puddle of hormones, oh god his lips are so-" She paused when she felt herself blushing and cleared her throat. "He's a good kisser." Corissa stared at Danielle. "The things he can do with his tongue would make you go crazy-" She stopped herself before Corissa heard her.

"What did you two do?" Danielle looked around the room, avoiding eye contact, Yuroichi saw Corissa's mouth drop open. "Oh my god! Danielle, I was right across the livingroom from you! Gross!"

"We didn't go all the way, just a little petting and licking."

"Petting and licking where?" Danielle again avoided eye contact and Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Eww I really didn't need that visual." She turned her back and walked down the hall, Yuroichi followed Danielle inside and she grabbed her blanket and threw it into the basket. Yuroichi smirked to himself.

'Well I made the prediction that his heart wasn't the only thing he was going to eat out and I guess I was right.' Danielle looked at Yuroichi and frowned; she laid back on her bed and sighed dreamily.

"I take it your pleased." She nodded and glanced at him when he stepped onto her stomach and sat on her.

"Yes I am." He wrinkled his nose.

"I can smell what you two did, it's very strong." She blushed and picked him up and set him next to her, she crawled under her blankets and glanced back at him.

"Shut up."

"Did you enjoy yourself that much?" She nodded with a big grin.

"Yeah it was great." He nodded and nudged her chin.

"Well go to sleep, I know that humans get very tired after such an activity and you should sleep so you're well rested for tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"You and Corissa are taking Kirara and me with you to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"So we can get you together with Itachi and Sasuke, duh!"

"I don't want Itachi I want Red Fan, I want him all day long." Yuroichi tried to suppress a smirk.

"Anyway get to sleep, you have no choice." Danielle rolled her eyes before she drifted off into dream land, all highlighted by Red Fan.

The next morning both girls groaned as they made their way down the hall, neither wanted to see the brothers very much. Corissa was still embarrassed about falling asleep on Sasuke and Danielle was still pissed about the 'date', a farce of a rendezvous. They got to their lockers and ignored both boy's, Kirara and Yuroichi rolled their eyes. The ice in the air was enough to air condition the entire school for the rest of summer. Sasuke and Itachi glared at the two girls before they slammed their lockers and went to their classes. The girls rolled their eyes before they began making their way to class. As they entered the room two buckets of something thick and gross fell on their heads. They looked down at themselves and saw blue paint and watery mud coating the floor at their feet. The room erupted in laughs.

"Wow you two really walked into that." Someone called in the front of the room. They looked at one another before they ran from the room and into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this!" Corissa screamed, Danielle sighed and grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her out of the bathroom into the hall. Sasuke and Itachi stood in front of the door ready to greet them.

"Don't you two look cute, new look?" The girls narrowed their eyes at the boys.

"You two better not be behind this."

"Oh we are, it was fun too." Their mouths fell open in anger. "Oh don't open your mouth to much don't know what you might catch." They closed their eyes.

"What the hell?!" Corissa screamed as she lunged at Sasuke and punched him as hard as she could in the cheek. "You're such a prick!"

"Knock it off right now!" They looked up to see Principle Banner standing there glaring at all four of them. "What is going on here? Why are you two girls covered in blue mud?" They glared angrily at him.

"Because it's the new fad! They dumped it on us! Its mud and blue paint!"

"How did they dump that on you without you knowing it?"

"The whole put on top of door trick, they had two buckets ready for us." Danielle said glaring at Itachi, she narrowed her eyes and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin, and once he was down she kicked him in the side. Banner moved forward and grabbed her arms.

"Stop it; I don't tolerate violence in this school. Even if they deserve it. Alright Corissa, Sasuke I gave you two fair warning. It is now in my hands to see to it that you two behave and get along. You girls go home and clean up, I'll have Itachi and Sasuke bring your work to you. If I hear from either of you that they didn't get it you will be suspended for two weeks." Corissa and Danielle grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the school. They reached their apartment in record time and jumped into their showers quickly, trying for a couple of hours to get the stuff out of their hair and off their bodies. Kirara was in the shower with Corissa and Yuroichi was with Danielle.

"Are you sure that they are our soul mates? This doesn't seem very loving!" Corissa hissed to Kirara who nodded eagerly as Corissa washed out her fur.

"I'm positive."

"Maybe they don't want to be our soul mates, did you ever think of that?!"

"Its destiny, they're just being stubborn."

"No there's stubborn and there's mean! And they're mean!" Kirara shook her head.

"It's not that bad."

"I have paint mixed with mud in my hair, _it is that bad_!" She yelled, Kirara shook her head.

Danielle growled as she tried to get the shit off herself, Yuroichi shared a growl as he rolled on the soup she set on the floor to try and get at least something off his fur. Danielle rinsed her hair and got most of it out and picked up Yuroichi.

"I'll work on you now."

"Thank you, this crap is uncomfortable!" She nodded and frowned.

"I only have human body soap."

"That's fine." Danielle poured a huge dab on his back and worked it in; surprisingly it got almost all of it off quickly. She put him under the spray and almost all the mud and paint just ran off his fur. Danielle frowned.

"Do you have like super fur or something?"

"No." She only had to repeat the process once more before his fur was clean.

"There you're done. Go sit on the counter while I finish." He nodded and jumped onto the counter and curled up on a towel. Danielle came out moments later and glared at him. "You got my towel full of cat hair."

"Did you want me to drip on the floor?" She rolled her eyes and went to the towel closet to get a towel. She wrapped the towel quickly around herself and walked out of the room. She walked into her livingroom to get something from her backpack when she saw Corissa doing the same thing. They giggled.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Corissa nodded and was about to respond when the doorbell rang, they frowned and walked to the door. She opened it and had to contain herself from slamming it in Sasuke and Itachi's face, her left eye began twitching when she saw their large grins.

"Damn that shit wasn't supposed to wash out so easily." Her hand clenched the door knob tightly as she forced a smile.

"Would you like to come in where all the knives are?" She asked as she smiled sweetly, they nodded.

"Why yes, thank you." She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"Just give us our work and get out." Sasuke clicked his tongue and sniffed her.

"You still smell." He whispered as he grinned, she growled and glared at him.

"Stay here while I change." She muttered as she walked into her room, Danielle walked into her own and they changed in one minute flat. Sasuke and Itachi stood next to the couch looking around. "Our shit, now."

"It's in our backpacks." They said as they got into their backpacks and handed them the assignments. The girls nodded.

"Thanks get out."

"Oh come on where's your sense of fun?" Sasuke asked, Corissa grinned evilly.

"Fun?" Sasuke nodded. "Ok I thought of something fun." She walked into the kitchen and got some olive oil and vegetable oil down from the cupboard and mixed them in large bowl. She walked to him and dumped it over his head; he looked shocked for a moment before he smirked.

"See." She stared at him like he was insane.

"Let me guess your one of those kinky, let's rub different solutions on ourselves kind of pervert?"

"No. I'm one of those lets rub hot oil over each other and then fuck until daybreak kind of guys." She rolled her eyes and tabbed her foot.

"Well you got the oil part down, now go find a willing girl." She pushed against his back and pushed him out the door.

"Wait my bag!"

"We'll mail it you!" She called as she turned around and saw Danielle and Itachi locked in a glaring contest. Danielle kicked him hard in the shin; he growled and grabbed his shin as he hopped toward the door. Danielle threw him his and Sasuke's backpacks as he walked out of the door with a limp. Both girls growled angrily and crossed their arms over their chest as they started dinner.

The next day during break Principle Banner called Corissa and Sasuke into his office, they groaned as they made their way there and glared at each other when in eye shot. They entered the Banner's office and frowned lightly at him.

"Yes Mr. Banner?" Corissa asked as she folded her arms neatly in her lap. Banner smiled at them both.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"More like a punishment." Sasuke frowned.

"What's the 'surprise', sir?" He asked, Banner grinned again.

"As you two know the talent show is coming up in a two months-"

"You want us to humiliate ourselves in front of the whole school?! I think there are laws against that!" Corissa interrupted, Banner shook his head.

"No there aren't but that's not what I was going to say. You two have one month to perfect a dance routine that you will yes have to perform in front of the whole school."

"You mean like a tap dance routine?" He shook his head.

"Have either of you seen 'So You Think You Can Dance' at all?" Corissa nodded.

"I love it!" He smiled and her mouth dropped open. "A routine like one of _those_?! But that requires trust and _touching_! I refuse to give Sasuke permission to touch me like that!"

"To bad no choice."

"Ok where there is a law against that, its molestation and also child exploiting-"

"It's neither, it's a school assignment. Now reach into this hat and pick out a number." She groaned and glanced at Sasuke; he shrugged his shoulders indifferently and reached his hand inside. He pulled it out and unfolded the paper; she leaned over to see what was written on it.

"Salsa?" They chorused, Banner grinned again almost perversely.

"That's a saucy dance style, a lot of lifting and touching. That should bring you two together much sooner. The lifting will teach you both trusting and the touching will be a treat for the audience." Corissa looked at him dryly.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about you?" She asked as she stood. "When does rehearsal start?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Rehearsal? Listen to you trying to sound dance savvy-"

"I took dance for two years, I know the terms you moron!"

"Don't call me a moron you bitch!"

"Oh sorry I meant to say low-life prick!" Banner slammed his fist down on the desk they paused in their insults and looked at him.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow but it seems that today is the best solution. Today after school, go straight there. In fact I want you to walk there."

"Where?" They asked impatiently. Banner wrote an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to them. They nodded reluctantly and left his office. They walked down the hall together in a slight daze when Itachi and Danielle walked up to them.

"What happened? Why did you get sent to the office?" Danielle asked Corissa as she put an arm around her shoulders, Corissa stared down at the floor and felt a distraught expression lift her brows.

"Banner paired Sasuke and me together for a dance routine. We have rehearsal today after school."

"What kind of dance routine?" Corissa clicked her tongue on annoyance and puckered her lips in an angry pout.

"Salsa."

"Oh sorry, that's a sexy kind of dance style."

"No shitting." Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Lucky us, we get to perform the sham of an alliance in front of the whole school!" Corissa muttered with mock enthusiasm, Danielle shrugged again.

"I'm sorry." Corissa nodded as she rolled her eyes.

"Not your fault." The loud speaker clicked on and they lifted their heads to look at a speaker on the wall.

"Danielle and Itachi to the principles office, I repeat Danielle and Itachi to the principles office. Thank you." The speaker clicked off and both summoned teens growled angrily.

"Fuck." Danielle muttered as she walked toward the door, she shoved her hands into her pocket as she saw Itachi out of the corner of her eye following her inside. Banner grinned at them when they took seats in front of his desk.

"Hello you two." He said cheerfully.

"I didn't do it!" They said in unison and held up their hands in defense, banner chuckled giddily.

"Neither of you _did _anything per say. I just know that you two are at odds-" He paused and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "No I rephrase that; you two have started a feud. I will not have an on going feud in my school. I have set up a project for you two and I expect you two get along and work on it together."

"Like you did with my sister and Sasuke? We don't have to dance right?" Danielle asked as she cringed at the thought, she got nauseous speaking in front of a small crowd, to do something like that would make her slip into a coma. Banner shook his head.

"No nothing so severe, you two have a science project to complete."

"A science project? And what if we don't?" Itachi asked as he glared at Danielle, she returned the glare.

"You lose half of your elective credits, something crucial for graduation." Danielle gasped and growled.

"That's low Mr. Banner."

"Yeah well, I've learned when dealing with teenagers, think like one."

"What project?" Itachi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Banner stood and smiled at them.

"Lucky for you two its brand new technology and the company needs two people to test it out, its state of the art and very high-tech. We were given the opportunity to find two people to test it and I've chosen you two." They frowned when he dipped behind his desk and picked up something wrapped in a blanket. "Here Danielle." She extended her arms out and banner set the bundle on top of her hands. She peered into the bundle and nearly dropped it when she saw what it was.

"Mr. Banner!" She screamed and put it down on the table and Itachi saw what it was, an animatronic baby.

"Banner that's a health project not science."

"Yes but if I said health you two would of caught on too quickly and I wouldn't of been able to surprise you. It is so rewarding to be able to make a difference."

"The only difference you made was to my sleep pattern, I'm not doing it. Go ahead and take away my elective credits, I'll get a GED and be fine." Danielle muttered as she stood and walked to the door.

"Stop right there young lady, turn around and come sit back down." She stopped and came back to the chair she was occupying before. "I have a bonus surprise for you two!" They groaned and put their heads in their hands. "You two get to spend two weeks together in my beach house. I'll hold all your work, you won't be marked absent, and you'll have all the supplies you'll need for the baby and yourselves-" Danielle held her hand to stop him.

"I have to spend two weeks _alone _with Itachi?! No supervision, on the beach, taking care of a fake baby?" Banner nodded. "Are you insane?!" She screeched as she stood up rested her weight on her hands that she had resting on the top of the desk. "If I had parents this is where they would be telling you that you're very bad at your job and unorthodox! I can't spend two full weeks out of school, staying alone in a house with some boy from school who I hate by the way, taking care of a fake baby! That's crazy!"

"So you would throw away all of what you've worked for in your education for morality? Which is crazier?"

"Still this!" She stood again but didn't get past the back of her chair before Itachi's hand shot out and caught a belt loop; she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Let go of me."

"I'm not going to let you wreck my education just because you're having conscience issues." He tugged on her pants and she sat down again. She picked up the artificial baby and looked down into its face.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Banner glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes it is how can you tell?"

"The way they made the shape of the face, the bone structure. It's got a boy's face."

Yes I guess it does. Do you have a name for him?" Her head shot up and she frowned.

"A name? We have to name this stupid thing?!"

"Now Danielle you're going to hurt his feelings. Of course you're going to name him, he's a new born." Danielle frowned and nodded.

"Ok, do I get free reign?"

"Sure." Banner said Itachi narrowed his eyes as he watched the evil grin work on her face.

"Ok. Audio Science." They stared at her in astonishment.

"No." Itachi said and glared at her.

"Fine. Pilot Inspektor Uchiha."

"No." He said again, she sighed sadly.

"Banjo."

"Danielle." Itachi warned.

"Hopper Jack."

"Stop it."

"Seven."

"Now you're just being a bitch."

"Don't say that. I got another one. Fifi Trixibell."

"I'm going to kill you." Itachi growled as he glared menacingly at her.

"Oh I thought of the perfect one! God'iss Love Stone! But you spell goddess with one d and an apostrophe I-S-S."

"Are you done mocking this?" Banner asked in annoyance, he didn't expect her to take it this way.

"No. Ocean. Mandolin Moon. Poppy Honey. Daisy-Boo. Peaches Honey Blossom. Heaven. Puma. True Summer. Pixy!" She burst into a fit of laughter and set the baby on the desk so she wouldn't drop it. Itachi smacked her upside the head and grabbed the baby from the desk and cradled him.

"Luke, his name is Luke."

"Come on Itachi you can't be taking this seriously, it's a fake baby! It's metal and plastic. It isn't real!"

"I like to take my school work seriously." She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Fine name the thing whatever you like."

"I just did." He said and stood. "Banner when do we have to get this project started?"

"I will expect you two packed by tonight, here is the address and key." He handed both to Itachi and smiled at them. Danielle growled and walked out of the room fuming. The bell for final period sounded and Danielle walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack I guess."

"We still have one last class."

"You maybe, I have early release." She walked out of the door and down the stairs. She got home and was greeted by Yuroichi and Kirara.

"Hello Danielle! I'm so glad that your home, I've been stuck with _him_ all day. Finally someone who can hold an intelligent thought." Yuroichi glared at Kirara.

"Hey I'm smart!" She rolled her eyes and jumped on Danielle's lap.

"So what happened with you today?" Danielle looked at Yuroichi.

"Yuro we're going on vacation."

"Why?" He asked as he jumped on her lap and moved Kirara out of the way. Kirara glared at him for a moment before she looked up at Danielle.

"I don't know if I want to tell you two, you might be happy about it."

"Just tell us."

"Banner set up a project for Itachi and I. We have to stay in his beach house for two weeks taking care of a fake baby."

"With no supervision?"

"No." Kirara frowned at the name.

"Who is this Banner man?"

"Mr. Banner, he's the school principle. He's only been here for two years ago and as of lately has taken up an odd fascination with my sister, me, Itachi and Sasuke." Kirara frowned in thought.

"Would this happen to be Lynman Banner?" Danielle nodded.

"Yes. How would you know him?"

"He's from where we're from. The elders overseeing this case must have brought him as reinforcement." Danielle's mouth dropped open.

"My _Principle _is trying to get me and Itachi together too?! God damn it! This whole fucking world is against me but for _us_!" She growled to herself and picked Yuroichi off her lap and walked into her room. Yuroichi followed her.

"Why are you bringing me with you?"

"Because you're so damn cute I couldn't live if I left you behind."

"You're using me as a scapegoat."

"Exactly." She said smiling as she pulled stuff out of her drawers and closet. Within a few minutes she was finished packing and sighed sadly as she laid down on the floor. Yuroichi walked over to her and licked her cheek, she smiled and hugged him. "You're such a good kitty."

"Thank you."


	3. Dancing into your stomach

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Corissa rolled her eyes as she waited for Sasuke out in front of the school, the doors opened and both brothers walked out together. Sasuke stopped off at her and Itachi continued walking.

"How far is this stupid dance studio?"

"Four blocks away." She sighed and looked around. Quickly they arrived at the studio and walked inside.

"Welcome to my lovely dance studio!" Boomed a cheerful sing-song voice. They looked up at the owner of the voice and saw a tall woman with fair blonde hair and bright eyes. She was smiling happily at them. "How may I help you?" Sasuke stepped in front of Corissa.

"Mr. Banner sent us here."

"Oh right you're the two little twerp's who can't get along. Alright follow me, I'm Tsunade and I will be the one teaching you the dance."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Corissa mumbled and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve.

"What dance did you get?"

"Salsa." Sasuke answered.

"That little devil he only put saucy sexy numbers in there. Believe me you got a reprieve, there are worse ones than that."

"Oh good." Sasuke said as they walked into a back room with ballet bars and large mirrors lining the room. A strange boy walked in from a back door and smiled at them.

"Tsunade when are those two kids going to get here I want to get this over with." Tsunade cleared her throat.

"D this is them." D looked at them and blushed as he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He said and Corissa grinned. He was cute.

"It's ok; I don't want to be here either." He moved to her side and glanced at her.

"Why?"

"I hate the guy I came with."

"Why are you with him then?"

"Our principle ordered us to work together because we've been starting little wars around campus. Like pouring mud mixed with paint on my head." She said glaring at Sasuke, he shrugged and crossed his arms. D chuckled gently.

"You poured paint mixed mud over her head? How did you get it so she didn't see?"

"Put it on top of the door." Corissa glared at them both when they started laughing. Tsunade cleared her throat and clapped her hands once; D glanced up and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Come on we're going to get to work. You and I are going to show these two the routine and then teach it to them." D nodded and he and Tsunade got into position to begin the routine. It was only a three minute routine but it looked involved. They parted and looked at the two teens. "That is the routine." Corissa looked annoyed.

"To much touching, lets find a different one." D smiled at her and grabbed her arm.

"It'll be fine. I'll work with you first. Your small it will be easy to lift you."

"I'm not worried about how much I weigh, I'm worried about where Sasuke's hands are going to go." She replied as she glared at Sasuke, he was occupied with Tsunade. D grabbed Corissa's hand and lifted her arm in the air as his other arm encircled her waist, pulling her body flush with his own. He took a step forward making her step back. He dipped her back and swept his hand down the length of her arm, over her collarbone and between her breasts. He quickly brought her back up, bringing their faces close. She blushed slightly at the proximity, he smirked down at her.

"See not so bad." He whispered as he swung her around and pulled her back flush to him; his hand ran down her stomach and along her thigh and once he reached her knee he lifted her leg and spun them around. As soon as her feet were back on the floor she danced away from him for a moment before giving a flirty look over her shoulder and dancing back over to him. She looked up into his face as she brought her hand down his stomach and grabbed his belt buckle and yanked. He smirked and went to grab her but she spun out of his range and did a few fancy moves with her feet before he caught her again. He ran his hand down the length of her left cheek and down her thigh to lift her leg around his waist as he pulled her around.

"I'm not comfortable with Sasuke touching me like that." She said as she looked up into his face, he smirked down at her and watched her blush.

"But I'm ok?" She shrugged one shoulder.

"Well I don't _hate you_." She said as she was flung away from him again and pulled back in one final move. The dance ended and Corissa smiled at D with a faint blush. They thanked their instructors and walked out, Sasuke glared at her.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself."

"So? What do you care?"

"I was just curious if you'd look the same way with me as your partner."

"No I'd much rather have D."

"You like being touched by him?" He asked with a snarl, she gave a sideways smirk.

"Yeah, it makes my naughty parts light on fire." She whispered with a quick raise of her brow and a grin. She pulled ahead of him and giggled to herself. His hand shot out and wrapped around her elbow and yanked placing her flush against him. She glanced up into his face in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked with a glare, he dipped his head down until his lips were an inch away from her own.

"Practicing." He said softly as he ran his hand down the path that he had been taught for the dance and pulled her leg to drape over his own. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

"You need more practice; I felt much more spark from D." He narrowed his eyes before raising his brow and giving a sexy smirk.

"Alright you want spark, I'll give you a spark." He crashed his mouth down on hers, quickly igniting an inner spark that she reluctantly ignored. Even if Sasuke wasn't Itachi she still didn't trust him, she didn't want to get hurt like Danielle. She glared up at him.

"Nothing and if you try that again I will put you in the hospital, they'd be fishing your balls out of your brain." She pulled away from him and took off down the road. He growled angrily and shoved his hand in his pockets.

Corissa got home quickly and walked inside, Danielle was just coming out of her room with two large suitcases and a little case. She frowned in confusion as she stared at her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Science project." She muttered as she pulled her stuff toward the door.

"Science project? What does that mean?"

"Banner put me on a science/health project with Itachi. I get to stay in a beach house _alone _with him for two weeks."

"What's the project about? Human isolation?"

"Nope! We get to take care of a fake baby, who Itachi wouldn't let me name."

"What did you have?"

"Audio Science."

"Very sensible." Corissa said with a straight face though inside she was about to scream with laughter, Danielle nodded with a smirk.

"I agree." She said and sighed. "Itachi will be here in a few minutes to come pick me up."

"So you're going to be gone for two weeks, alone with an attractive teenage boy, bubbling with hormones and stamina?"

"Your point?"

"Even you couldn't resist for to long."

"Watch me, I can resist just fine." Corissa shrugged.

"Even I've kissed Sasuke twice, though neither were voluntary on my side." Danielle stared at her in astonishment.

"You've kissed Sasuke twice?!"

"Yeah. The first back in the arcade and just now."

"And you don't care?"

"I can't change anything." She said with a shrug. "Besides I've done something that most girls dream about and I can say its nothing to get excited about." Kirara grinned.

"Wait until you sleep with him; believe me you _scream _like a banshee."

"Unlikely."

"Why?"

"I'm not a screamer." Kirara grinned toothily.

"You are with Sasuke and boy are you _loud_."

"How would you know this? Do you have futuristic porn?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Corissa smiled pervertedly.

"I wanna see it." Kirara flicked her tail.

"It's in my tail. Don't get mad at me when you see it." Corissa fished around Kirara's fur before she found the DVD.

"Danielle wanna see?"

"Sure why not?" Corissa popped the DVD into the DVD player and pushed play. The room was dark but they could hear heavy breathing and incoherent words. Suddenly the room lite up with green light, showing that it was a night vision camera. Corissa angled her head as she looked at herself with a frown.

"I got thinner." She mumbled and shrugged; she saw Sasuke climb into the bed and blushed when she saw his naked body. In the movie she _really _looked excited. Then without warning they got into it and she found out that she _was _a screamer. "Wow I never knew that, no one had ever made me scream before." She giggled to herself and continued watching. Danielle cocked her head to the side and blushed gently.

"You really are a screamer."

"I know." Danielle blushed darker and blinked rapidly a few times.

"Wow you really like that position don't you?" Corissa giggled again.

"I guess I do." Danielle turned her head.

"I can't watch anymore, it's too gross."

"You don't like watching me have sex with an enemy?"

"Not when I can see everything."

"Sorry." She turned it off just as the door bell rang, Danielle walked to it with a sour expression.

"What?" Itachi stared at her face and frowned.

"What did you just watch Corissa fucking some dude?"

"Something like that, I'll never get the sounds or images out of my head. Come on lets go. Do you have the metal plastic baby thing?"

"Yes I have Luke." Danielle grinned.

"Ok well I'll take him and you grab my shit." Itachi rolled his eyes and passed the baby to Danielle and grabbed her stuff. "Yuroichi come on." Yuroichi jumped onto her shoulder and went outside with Danielle.

"We're taking your cat?"

"Yes, we're taking the baby right?"

"That's an important key Danielle."

"Not my fault, I love my cat I want him with me."

"Fine but he's not staying in our room with us."

"Why not?"

"It's creepy, cats watch you sleep."

"Only when they aren't sleeping, he sleeps a lot. Besides it's comforting to know your being watched over and protected."

"I'll protect you." She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall, Itachi took off after her. Corissa stepped into the hall and smiled at them.

"Bye Danielle, I want to hear everything that happens." She walked back inside and smirked as she turned on the movie again. Kirara frowned.

"If you hate Sasuke then why do you want to watch you two having sex?"

"To get pointers, if we're supposed to be soul mates I should get a few hints on what he likes. For future reference's you know?" Kirara grinned and laid on her lap. "Question. How did you get this?"

"I have my ways."

"Are you my cat in the future?"

"Yes I will always be your cat."

"So you'll never get to go back to your own world and see your family and stuff ever again?"

"Oh I can go back whenever I feel like it."

"That's good." She blushed as she looked back at the screen and saw the new stuff. "Wow we really like each other." She muttered as she cringed back a bit. A knock on the door made her scream as she turned it off, she put her hand to her heart and walked to the door. She opened the door and blushed when she saw Sasuke standing there, Kirara smirked evilly and pushed play. Suddenly panting and moaning filled the room and Corissa froze. Sasuke smirked at her.

"What are you watching?" He asked pervertedly as he walked past her. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a girl to watch porn." She ran to the couch and grabbed the remote quickly and turned it off so he didn't see anything.

"One of my dirty little secrets." She said as she smiled nervously with a blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and sat on the couch. "U-um what are you doing here?"

"I think we should practice some of the hard moves to get those down."

"Like what?"

"Like putting your ankle on my shoulder, are you flexibly to do that on your own?" She thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"No."

"Ok get on the floor." She frowned and stared at him.

"What?"

"Lie down on the floor." She sighed and did as he said, lying on her back on the floor. He dropped down to his knees in front of her and grabbed her knee bringing it up and leaning forward in the process. She blushed when she felt him pressed against her and nearly humping her as he stretched out her thigh muscle. Kirara purred at them. Sasuke let go of her knee and brought his hand up her leg to her ankle as he stretched it out and into the air. He leaned closer and slid his hand down her leg toward her thigh as he stretched it again. She groaned as her muscle was stretched to its Max. "Is it loosening up?"

"Yes." She breathed as his face came closer to hers; his lips stopped an inch from her own.

"I think we've stretched enough." He pulled away and sat up. She cleared her throat and sat up too.

"Right." She noticed a blush on his cheeks and grabbed either side of his head and pulled down, crashing her mouth on his. Sasuke and Kirara's eyes widened in surprise, Sasuke's however soon closed and he leaned his head to the side deepening the kiss. Quickly she came to her senses and pulled away. "Uh thank you for the stretch. I think you should leave." He shook his head and walked to the door.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it with wide eyes.

"Oh my god…"

"What was that about?" Kirara asked in surprise, Corissa shook her head.

"The atmosphere changed! First he was pushing me against the floor and so close and I could f-feel him against me and then he sat up and pulled away. Then he blushed and I thought back to the DVD and couldn't help myself." Kirara smiled.

"This is progress! It's only a matter of time before you give in to him! Yes!" Corissa rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, she pulled the DVD out and gave it back to Kirara. She put in a different movie and laid down on the couch. Soon she drifted off.

She found herself lying flat on a bed staring up at the ceiling, she was about to sit up when she saw a face looming over her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sasuke, she glanced down at them and saw that they were naked. Before she could say anything to stop him, he quickly captured her mouth in a soul-stealing kiss. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he looked deeply into her eyes as he fitted himself at her slick entrance. He locked his mouth to hers as he bore down.

He groaned loudly as her tightness engulfed him and she bit his shoulder in pure ecstasy. He started to move within her, slowly at first, then faster as her hips rose to meet his powerful thrusts. The knot in her stomach was becoming tighter and tighter as they both worked with fevered abandon towards completion. "Oh god!" She screamed as he- She sat up quickly and looked around panting and eyes wide.

"I need some serious help." She thought as she fell back placing her hand over her eyes as she groaned in annoyance.

Danielle and Itachi arrived at the beach house and saw that the sun was setting so they worked fast to get everything inside. They got inside and noticed that it was only a two bedroom, Itachi moved to take the baby in the second bedroom but Danielle stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Putting the baby in his room."

"I'm staying in there."

"No your not, it's set up like a nursery, look." Danielle got to the door and growled angrily.

"That stupid bastard he set us up. Now we have no choice but to share a room."

"I don't see a problem with us sleeping together." She growled and glared at him.

"What?" He laughed sheepishly as he looked into her furious face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I we're going to be sharing a room and possibly a bed but that doesn't mean anything."

"So you'll keep your hands to yourself." He glared at her.

"Of course, I'm not any happier about this arrangement then you are." She raised a brow at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck here away from everyone else with just you, it makes my skin crawl." Yuroichi growled and flexed his claws but Danielle calmed him.

"I'm glad we're in agreement, if there is only one bed I want to make sure I do not even know your in it, ok?"

"Fine." He moved their stuff into the main bedroom and nearly groaned when he saw the queen sized bed. Danielle heard the noise and walked in as well, she didn't say anything and just took her things and began putting them away. Itachi watched her mildly as he began putting his own things away. "What are we doing for dinner? We eating here, or eating out?" Danielle sighed lightly and glanced back at him.

"I could cook. What do you want?"

"I'll help you." She nodded and moved toward the door but stopped when she saw a baby monitor lying on the side table near the door.

"Itachi what's this?" She picked it up and turned it on. She began to hear little gurgles and mumbles and almost dropped it in surprise. Itachi glanced at her and saw what she was holding.

"A baby monitor."

"Why do we have it?"

"To listen for the baby at night so we can get up to feed him or whatever."

"Banner is really strange. I don't understand the point of giving us everything we'd need to _actually_ take care of a baby. It's like he's encouraging it or something."

"I don't know, all I know is that one of us has to get up when we hear crying coming from the monitor."

"Well it's on your side, so would you wake me up or just take care of it?"

"Both." She nodded absently and walked into the nursery and looked at all the baby things on the walls and around the room. The toys on the floor, the rocking chair near the window, the crib and changing platform. All the blankets, onesies, washcloths. There wasn't something she didn't have, if she were taking care of a real baby then she would have been all set. She smiled softly and glanced down at the little tiny thing in the crib and giggled.

"I have a baby." She whispered to herself and picked him up, for being a fake baby he sure felt and looked pretty real. She cradled him against her arm and pulled the blanket around him tighter, she couldn't help but feel like a real mother just standing there staring down at her baby. The moment was broken when she heard something in the doorway, Itachi stood there staring at her.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said setting the baby back in the crib and looked back at Itachi; he turned around and headed toward the kitchen Danielle followed after him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her, she shrugged and glanced around the kitchen for a moment before finally coming up with an answer.

"Pizza." She responded and walked to the freezer. She pulled out a cheese pizza and looked in the lunch meat drawer. She pulled out some salami and looked at him. "What do you want on it?"

"Salami, black olives and onions." She nodded and pulled out all the ingredients. She chopped up the olives and onions before she scattered them on and then placed on the salami. She handed the pizza to him and he placed it in the oven, they smiled at each other but the smile faded when they heard the baby crying. Itachi glanced at her. "I'll take it." He said and walked to the baby's room. He picked him up and cradled him as he rocked him. He patted his back and waited a moment before Luke burped and settled down again. Itachi sighed and laid the baby back down before he went back into the kitchen; he frowned when he didn't see her in there. "Danielle?"

"In the livingroom." She called as she curled her legs under her. He walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"How long until the pizza is done?"

"20 minutes." She said and looked back at the TV, Itachi noticed Danielle shiver out of the corner of his eye and pulled down a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over her. She glanced at him in surprise. "Thanks…" Itachi smiled at her and nodded.

"No problem you were cold." She nodded and they looked back to the TV, a little while later and the timer went off.

"The pizza is done." She mumbled as she stood and walked over to the oven and pulled the pizza out with pot holders. She grabbed a pizza slicer and cut it into pieces. She plated a few pieces for Itachi and brought them into the livingroom and handed the plate to him. He smiled as he took the plate, she walked back into the kitchen and got herself some pizza too and came back into the livingroom to sit with Itachi. As they ate they talked and laughed, getting along better then they ever thought possible. After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen together and Danielle announced she was going to take a shower.

"Alright, the towels are in the closet and I already set up the shower stuff. One end of the shower is your stuff and the other end is mine. Now you don't have to worry." She smiled happily at him.

"Which end is mine?"

"The far end but its all inside a window sill so you don't have to go too far." She nodded and walked into the master bathroom. She grabbed some towels and set them on the counter as she got her jamma's. She closed the door and stripped; she turned on the water and got halfway through her shower when she noticed a large spider staring at her. She stared at it and was about to move when it jumped on it and bit her arm, she screamed loudly and fell out of the shower, quickly she grabbed a towel and threw it over her to preserve embarrassment.

"Itachi! I've been bitten by a spider, come in here please!" Itachi came running at her call and saw her sitting on the floor barely covered in a towel and cleared his throat. "Itachi this is no time to stare at me like that, I was bitten by a spider! I don't know if it's poisonous or not!" He nodded and grabbed her arms to lift her up and she grasped the towel in a death grip.

"Hurry and get dressed as fast as you can so we can get you to the hospital." She nodded and dropped the towel; he turned his back to give her privacy.

"If you need help just tell me, I promise I'm worried about you and I don't want to peek."

"Thank you." She pulled on her bra and underwear and felt her arms getting heavy. "I need help now." He turned back around and grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her chest and pulled her arms through the holes. He grabbed a foot and put it in her pants and then did the same with the other and lifted her momentarily to slide them up.

"No time for socks, just put on your shoes." She nodded and tried to walk into the bedroom but fell forward Itachi caught her before she fell too far and carried her into the room and set her on the bed. "I'll be right back." He raced out of the room and came back in with the baby in his arms.

"Itachi we don't have time for that!"

"Danielle if we had a real baby we'd have to take him, it's all part of the project. Do you have your shoes on?" She shook her head and Itachi set the baby down on the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her. He grabbed her shoes and shoved her feet in them. "Ok let's go."

"How am I supposed to get to the car?"

"I'll carry you and then come back for Luke." She nodded before she smiled.

"My arms kind of work, how about while you carry me I carry him?"

"Spoken like a true mother. Ok." She grabbed Luke and waited for Itachi to get her. He picked her up bridal style and nearly ran her to the car, he set her down and got into the drivers side and took off.

"They're going to wonder why I have a fake baby in my arms…"

"It's a health project." She shrugged and shifted the blanket away from the baby's face and leaned back with a sigh.

"Itachi my body is starting to get sore and stiff."

"We're almost there." He put his hand on her knee in reflex and paused when he felt her tense. "I'm sorry." He said and was about to take his hand away when Danielle put her hand over his and squeezed it.

"Thank you." She said and smiled. He smiled back at her and looked ahead to see the hospital come into view. He quickly pulled into the parking lot and ran around to her side and picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder as he walked up to one of the receptionists.

"My friend was bit by a spider and she's having trouble moving her arms and legs. She say's her body is stiff and soar." The receptionist nodded and got a nurse.

"Sir bring her in here." Itachi followed the nurse into an exam room and laid Danielle down on the bed. The nurse noticed the baby in Danielle's arms and frowned. "What's that?" Danielle looked down at the baby.

"A fake baby."

"Why do you have a fake baby?" Itachi stepped forward.

"It's a health project." The nurse nodded and looked at Danielle.

"Miss what did the spider look like?"

"It had a fury body and the body looked like this…" She paused and struggled to motion with her hand how big the body was. Itachi saw her struggling and stopped her.

"Danielle I'll take it from here." She nodded and laid her head back. Itachi explained what kind of spider he saw as he was helping Danielle up and the nurse nodded. She walked to a book shelf and grabbed a book down; she flipped through for a moment before she stopped on a page.

"Is this the spider?" She asked showing the picture, Itachi nodded.

"Yeah that's it."

"That's a wolf spider. I'll get the doctor." Itachi frowned.

"Will she be alright?" The nurse gave a quick nod and walked out. Itachi looked down at Danielle and moved some hair out of her face. "You'll be fine." She was about to say something when the door opened and the doctor came in. He smiled at Danielle and looked at Itachi.

"You brought her here?" Itachi nodded. "You saw the spider?"

"Yes I did."

"You identified it as a wolf spider?"

"If that's what the picture was of then yes."

"Ok well she needs some anti-venom." Danielle's hand shot out and grabbed Itachi's, he patted it and smiled.

"It'll be fine." The doctor smiled too and turned back around with the syringe in his hand. Danielle squeaked and turned her head away, Itachi stepped forward and Danielle dug her face into his stomach. He patted her head and smoothed her hair down as the doctor injected her with the anti-venom. The doctor pulled the syringe out of her arm and smiled.

"There, all done." He looked at the fake baby. "Health project?" They nodded. "Ok well you two can leave but Danielle I suggest lots of rest." Danielle nodded as her eyes began to droop. Itachi quickly picked her up from the bed and carried her to the door.

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem my boy." Itachi carried her to the door and out of the hospital; just as he reached the house he noticed that Danielle was sound asleep. He got them inside and set Danielle down first before he put the baby back in its crib. He came back into the bedroom and pulled the blankets over Danielle before he changed and laid down on the other side. He only got a few hours of sleep before his cell phone went off. He groggily looked at it, _Sasuke _flashed across the screen. He groaned momentarily before he got out of bed and put on his Red Fan outfit. A few minutes later and he was gone.

Danielle woke up a few hours later to a sound outside, she instantly reached over to shake Itachi awake when she felt nothing but air she panicked and looked over. Her heart began beating fast when she saw he wasn't lying next to her. In any other circumstance she would have jumped for joy but right now she was groggy and scared. Slowly she pulled the blankets off her and stood; she pulled her robe on and cautiously walked out of the bedroom.

"Itachi?" She called but she was met with nothing but silence. "Itachi?" She called a bit louder but still met with silence. Taking a deep breath she decided the best thing to do was go back to her room and wait for him to come back in. Her breathing began to speed up when she heard moving outside the door, she held her breath as the door opened. She was just about to scream when she saw Itachi standing there, without thinking she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"What's the matter?"

"I woke up and you were gone! It scared me."

"I'm sorry I heard a noise outside and I went to check out. Go back to sleep, I'm back now." She nodded absently and crawled back into bed. She was asleep within minutes. Itachi was just about to go back to sleep when he heard the baby cry in the monitor and sighed as he got up and walked to the baby's room. Danielle cracked her eyes open when she heard talking coming from the monitor, she looked at it and listened to Itachi whisper and coo at the baby. She smiled softly when he began singing to him, she never would have pegged him to be such a good father. But it wasn't surprising really; he _had _raised Sasuke mostly by himself. She listened and heard Itachi laugh lightly and wondered what was happening. "Good you're asleep again…" She heard him walk out of the baby's room and closed her eyes quickly before he came back in and saw her eyes open. She didn't want him to know that she had heard him. "Stop playing I know you're awake…" She opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"So?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Yes." She turned over and smiled at him. "You're an actual decent person." She teased, at first he glared at her until he realized she was teasing and then the glare turned to a grin.

"I try." He replied with a soft smile before he closed his eyes. Danielle frowned lightly.

"Going to sleep?"

"Yeah I haven't slept to well all night." She nodded and kissed his cheek, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her shoulders. She let out a squeak and stared at him oddly. "What?"

"You just kissed me!" She frowned at his intense surprise.

"On the cheek. It'll never happen again." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"I was saying thank you for getting me to the hospital is all." He pouted for a moment.

"I can think of a different way to say thank you…"

"But that would involve touching you and kissing you and actually wanting to get near you in that manner, plus normally results in a baby." He rolled his eyes again and closed them.

"Fine whatever, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me." Danielle sighed when she saw him drift off and sat up, leaning her back and head against the headboard. The door creaked open and Yuroichi wandered in, she glared at him.

"Where have you been?!" She hissed angrily, he jumped onto the bed and laid in her lap.

"I was at your house checking on Corissa and Kirara."

"Well you should have been here with me! I had to go to the hospital earlier because I was bitten by a wolf spider and given anti-venom! Itachi took the baby with us and we had to explain about the project! Just now I kissed his cheek for some unknown reason and now I'm having second thoughts about hating him and it's all your fault!" Yuroichi paused.

"How is it my fault?"

"You weren't here to stop me!"

"My job is to encourage this, not stop you."

"But a_ good _cat would have stopped his owner from making a fool of herself! Besides I don't want Issa to be right."

"Why? What did she say?"

"She said I couldn't resist Itachi for to long."

"Can you?"

"Not at this rate!" She growled and laid back down staring up at the ceiling.

"It'll be ok Danielle; you're just starting to break down your defensive wall."

"No I'm not, besides I hate Itachi! I have to!"

"He doesn't like you as much as you don't like him, remember?"

"Good." She sighed again. "I miss Red Fan, he's so sexy!" Yuroichi rolled his eyes.

"Get over him, you can't have him."

"I can for one night…" She smiled and bit her lower lip in a sexy manner, Yuroichi shook his head.

"Calm down before you cream yourself."

"Oh shut up." She muttered as she closed her eyes, Yuroichi stepped onto her chest and nudged her cheek, she smiled gently and began stroking his back, and he purred as he laid down on her chest. Danielle sighed deeply and absently stroked his back as she fell into a deeper sleep.

Itachi woke the next morning first and glanced at the dozing Danielle with her cat lying under her arm. He shook his head with a smile and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He got out some pots and pans and brought out bacon, eggs, potatoes and pancake mix. He chopped the potatoes first and put them in a skillet, as soon as he heard sizzling he began on the bacon and eggs. He beat the eggs and also put them in a pan, then put the bacon on a flat skillet as well and worked on the pancake mix. He was just about to put the pancakes on the heat when he noticed the potatoes and bacon done. He pulled out some plates and napkins. He pulled off the potatoes and bacon and set them on the plates. He then put the pancakes on the heat and smiled, he turned around when he heard a creak in the floorboard behind him. Danielle stood in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and looking at him groggily.

"Morning sleepy head." He said smiling at her. Danielle blinked a few times and couldn't help thinking that Itachi looked really sexy standing there in front of the stove in nothing but boxers making her breakfast.

"Morning." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, cubed Hashbrowns, scrabbled eggs and pancakes."

"Wow big spread sounds wonderful." Danielle sat at the bar and examined his back as he stood and threw some more bacon on; she was just about to say something when he got splattered by the bacon grease. He leapt back from the stove and Danielle got up to help him. She wet a towel with cold water and placed the damp cloth on the area where the bacon got him and pressed. "This should help the sting."

"Thanks." She nodded and pulled the cloth back to see a large misshapen welt on his stomach- _his perfect toned stomach_- she shook her head clear of the thoughts that she came up with. His body reminded her of Red fans and she found herself nearly drooling. She cleared her throat when she caught herself and looked around. Luckily Itachi didn't catch her staring and handed her a plate of food.

"Looks great, thank you!" She ran to the fridge and got out Mrs. Butterworth and slathered her pancakes with it and then began to chow down. Itachi shook his head with a smile as he sat down with his own food and began eating.

Corissa walked to the dance studio with Kirara in her arms and smiled softly to herself as she neared the building. Kirara saw the smile and took it wrong.

"Excited to see Sasuke?" Corissa gagged in mocking and shook her head.

"Hell no! I'm excited to see D, he's so cute!" Kirara growled and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Who's this D person?! I want to know who he is right now!" Corissa rolled her eyes and smirked when she saw the dance studio ahead.

"You'll meet him in a moment." She was just about to walk in when she paused.

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that you will behave yourself, you won't get out of my bag and you won't do anything but watch. Even in someone comes up and pets you or picks you up or something, you have to be the best behave cat in history. Do you understand?" Kirara rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I promise." Corissa nodded as they walked into studio, Tsunade came to greet her.

"Hello Corissa! Sasuke is already here."

"Ok, uh good. Is D here?"

"Yes but he won't be joining us, I felt that you two were good enough to practice with each other."

"Uh I need help on one more move."

"Alright D will help you on that move and then you practice with Sas-" She paused and looked down at the bag Corissa had ever her shoulder. "A cat?"

"Yes, I have anger issues and my anger management counselor told me to get a cat, I have to take her everywhere with me. Is that alright Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at the cat for a moment before she smiled.

"Sure I love cats."

"I promise she'll behave, she's really a good cat."

"Well that's good. Come on." Corissa nodded and walked in to see Sasuke and D talking, she rolled her eyes and set her bag near one of the mirrors. Sasuke frowned.

"You brought Kirara?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to." She snapped and looked at D. "D can I talk to you?" He nodded and they walked to a corner of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I'm having problems with this one move."

"Which move?" She explained which move and the problem she had with it and he smiled. "I can help with that, its easy." She nodded and watched as he showed her an easy way to get around the move. She tried the move and nearly fell but D caught her, she smiled at him.

"Thanks D." He shared the smile.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Sasuke watched them on the sly and sighed when he watched them smile at each other. Tsunade saw Sasuke sitting by himself and walked to him.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at the floor and sighed again.

"Nothing."

"You don't sigh like that for nothing. What's the matter?"

"I'm just waiting for Corissa to get done is all…"

"You like her don't you?"

"No I'm just not a patient person." D spun Corissa so she was facing Sasuke and Tsunade and smiled.

"There problem solved, now you can practice with Sasuke." She nodded and walked to Sasuke. The dance started without a hitch and then the severe touching began and Corissa blushed but didn't pull away from his hands. She almost looked captivated by him, her blush deepened when his hand slid down her back over her butt and lifted her leg to rest behind his own. He leaned forward and she had no choice but to cling to him so she didn't fall. His hands let her go and she almost hit the floor but he caught her hand and spun her body before he pulled her back up, as soon as she was on her feet again she did a few quick steps away from him and they began a quick cat and mouse game before he caught her again and lifted her above his head. They finished up the routine and Tsunade was near tears when they faced her again.

"You are the best students I have ever had! I'm so proud of you both! You told that story like there was no tomorrow! I know that you will win that talent show hands down." Corissa blushed and looked away; Tsunade clasped her hands together and giggled. "No need to be embarrassed my dear! You'll do fantastically! I have faith in you, now for a treat." She turned around and walked to a box. "I pegged you both the moment I saw you and I think I pegged you very well, tell me if I'm wrong. Corissa you are a size small and your favorite color is blue, am I right?" Corissa nodded.

"Right." Tsunade smiled proudly.

"I knew it! Here I have a present for you." She handed her a large rectangular box and Corissa opened it, what she pulled out made her mouth go slack.

"Tsunade this is…this is…this-"

"Stop stuttering silly. It's a dress, a costume dress. You get to wear it in your talent show." She grabbed Sasuke's box and handed it to him. "Now I pegged you as a medium and your favorite color being black."

"Right."

"Good because that's what I got you." Sasuke opened the box and saw a black outfit; it almost looked like a criminals outfit. Sasuke frowned.

"How come hers is really pretty and mines kinda grungy?" Tsunade grinned.

"Have you two figured out the story yet?" Sasuke shook his head and Corissa nodded.

"It's about a boy from the wrong side of the tracks falling for a socialite kind of girl. Always in the spotlight, revered as perfect and pure. He's grungy, a delinquent but they quickly fall in love. The dance is showing their struggle to be together, she's reluctant to love him and he's trying everything to bag her. Finally at the end they forget everything and decide to just live in the moment and not let anyone else say anything about their love." Tsunade smiled and hugged her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason! You're so perceptive, you get it." Corissa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tsunade."

"No problem my girl, now I think only one more practice the day before the talent show as a quick review and you should be fine. See you next week." They nodded and gathered their things before they left.


	4. Show me the Talent!

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Danielle are you all packed up?"

"Yes." She called from the nursery as she held Luke in her arms and sat in the rocking chair. Itachi stood in the doorway and sighed.

"I think we have to give him back." She jumped slightly and glanced at him.

"I know." Itachi smiled at her and walked out of the door to grab all of their stuff and took it to the car, he was just about to get her when he saw her standing in the doorway with the baby in her arms. He helped her into the car and they drove back home.

"Do you think our siblings missed us?"

"Oh yes, I know Issa missed me."

"Sasuke probably didn't miss me; he loves it when I'm gone."

"I'm sure that's not true, he's a boy he's not going to admit to his brother that he missed him. Does he do anything different when you get home?"

"He cooks dinner-" He paused and smiled. "Maybe he does miss me more than I think."

"Of course, he loves you very much."

"Corissa loves you too."

"Oh no doubt on my end, I love her too."

"I'm sure." Silence fell in the car and Danielle leaned her head back against the head rest and glanced at Itachi when she felt his hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" He grinned as he began massaging her leg.

"Nothing." She shook her head with a giggle and put her hand on his.

"Stop." She said with a giggle. He turned his hand over and grasped her hand in his and grinned as he stared at the road. Yuroichi jumped into her lap and smiled up at her. When she saw his grin she looked out the window and sighed. Now she had something to think about, he was so sweet to her on this project and she had fun but she wasn't sure if she could forget everything that he had done to her and give in. He looked really happy right now and everything _was_ in the past…

'No you can't let him weasel his way into your heart!' She blinked and glanced around.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Your conscience, now I know he was great these last two weeks but what about everything else? Stringing you along only to date your best friend, all the rumors he started, dumping the paint on you? Can you really let all that go?'

'It'll take some time but I think I can, maybe. I don't know! Why do you have to confuse me?!' Yuroichi nudged her arm and she snapped out of daze.

"Sorry…" She mumbled gently and began petting him again. They reached her house first and he unloaded her stuff and smiled at her, he left her with a kiss to the cheek. She smiled as she placed her hand to the spot that his lips had just been. When she saw his car pull out of the driveway she growled and grabbed her hair. "God damn it!" She screamed as she dove onto the couch. "I don't know what to do! My heart is saying go for it but my head is saying no! This is hard, Yuroichi I can't do it!"

"Danielle I don't see the delay you know that you two end up together, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to be hurt again!" She lifted her head and blinked. "I might feel better if I saw some porn of ours. Do you have any?"

"Porn?" He asked in confusion. "Oh you mean this." He turned around and grabbed something from his tail, a DVD just like Kirara had. "We were told to take this to help convince you." She took the DVD and put it into the DVD player.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me before we watch this?"

"You're louder than Corissa."

"I know that, anything else?"

"Not really- wait. You like handcuffs, chains, whips and chocolate syrup."

"Odd sentence." She mumbled before she pushed play and sat back. Her eye brows shot into her bangs at what she saw on the screen, she had to turn the volume down to keep her neighbors from hearing the screams and moans. She flinched back when she heard the loud crack of the whip and grabbed Yuroichi when she saw herself whip Itachi's naked back. She glanced to the corner of the screen and saw a box of numerous toys and blushed brightly. "Yuro you didn't say I was this kinky!" She hissed and blushed deeper when she slapped his ass with a riding crop and licked up the blood. "Well I'm definitely not shy in the future, damn!" She angled her head to get a better view and frowned. Yuroichi chuckled.

"Nope not shy, you should probably stop now. If we watch any further you might be scarred forever."

"It gets worse?"

"Just more graphic." She nodded and turned off the DVD player.

"I guess that would be proof, huh?" She said absently and sighed. "It didn't help as much as I thought it would."

"I still don't see the hang up."

"Yeah well I'm beginning to get less tangled; I just need time to think…" She got up from the couch and was about to go into her room when the door opened and Corissa walked in. "Hey sister how was your routine?"

"Fine." They stayed silent for a moment before they both began to try and speak at the same time and giggled at the attempt. "What were you going to ask?"

"How are you doing in the Sasuke department?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm having issues with Itachi, I was just wondering how your doing with Sasuke?"

"What kind of issues?"

"My wall is crumbling." Corissa let out a sigh of relief.

"Yours too? I thought it was just me, I feel better."

"So you're beginning to break down too?"

"Yeah a little, I mean it's going to be _hot _in the gym the day we do our routine but I'm still worried about putting myself out there." Corissa nodded and sat down on the couch with a plop; Yuroichi stepped on her stomach and pawed at her shirt until she looked at him.

"We've been telling you two since the moment we got here, it works out. Why are you two so nervous about it?"

"We know how they are, it would be so much easier to just ignore the feelings and keep them intact then to run with them and have then flattened on the highway." Danielle nodded in agreement.

"So safety is better than love?" Their heads shot up at the last word.

"Love?" They chorused in shock. "No! We won't fall in love-"

"To late they already are." Kirara said and smiled at them as she jumped onto the back of the couch.

"Huh?" Both girls said in a daze.

"They are head over heels in love with both of you."

"Yeah right. Why would they love us? We don't even like them!"

"That's part of it. You aren't falling at their feet and fawning over them, you both have brains and thoughts of your own. You don't need them to be happy, they like that."

"Ok…"

"No." Danielle said and clenched her fist, everyone else looked at her.

"Huh?" Both cats mumbled in shock, Corissa frowned and nodded.

"Yeah! I won't give in! We _don't_ need them to be happy. We can deal without them." Kirara and Yuroichi shook their heads.

"You two are going backward!" They yelled and growled angrily.

"Oh well." Corissa muttered and glanced at Danielle. "Think it might be time for some payback?"

"Oh payback, lovely. Well the honeymoon _is _over." Danielle said with a wicked grin. Corissa shared the grin and they both jumped up from their seats and ran into Danielle's room. Kirara and Yuroichi sighed and wandered into Corissa's room, not in the least curious what they were cooking.

The next day both boys arrived at school with high spirits, the girls were playing nice and they had nothing to really worry about. That was until they actually looked around the hall. Plastered on the lockers were pictures of them, about 7 different poses and content. There were a few that looked modelesque and the rest looked pornish and very disturbing. They blushed brightly and looked closer at the pictures, on the bottom of each it asked: Want a night with these two sluts? Call: 435-5689 or 435-9857. Instantly their cell phones began going off and they had about 10 numbers on their caller ID at a time. They growled and looked around, whoever did this was going to pay.

"Whoever did this is going to die." Itachi muttered as he looked around the hall, Danielle and Corissa stood in front of their lockers smiling to themselves and he narrowed his eyes angrily. Letting out an angry snort he shot toward the two girls. "Did you two have something to do with this?!" He asked angrily, Sasuke was standing behind him with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Have anything to do with what?" Danielle asked with an innocent smile. Itachi glared at her.

"I thought we were finally ok, what gives?!"

"Nothing, I just finally came back to my senses."

"So these two weeks meant nothing?!"

"We were roommates taking care of a fake baby for a project, yes it meant nothing." Sasuke looked at Corissa.

"Did you help?"

"Where do you think Danielle got all the paper?" Danielle put an arm around her sister's shoulders and smiled.

"She's like staples." Corissa gave a mocking wave off and giggled.

"Danielle stop I'm blushing." They erupted into loud giggles and didn't notice Itachi and Sasuke leave. When they stopped giggling and opened their eyes they saw that they were gone, they shrugged and got their stuff out of their lockers.

It was lunch now and they tried to find a table but couldn't quite ignore the glares they received from most of the girls in the room. What had they done this time? Oh right posted that Itachi and Sasuke were sluts, well better tell the truth then post lies. If they had posted that Itachi and Sasuke were stand up people and should get awards for perfect American citizenship then the crowds would be screaming and cheering them and everything would be just fine. But there isn't a point in being well liked in high school it always backfires and blows up in your face. Better to let people know what you're truly like in the beginning so no one gets their hopes up. They saw an open table toward the back and took it, suddenly the room fell silent. They looked up to see Itachi and Sasuke standing in the door.

"Oh that's it." They muttered and went back to their food. Sasuke and Itachi walked through the room and glanced around like royalty; they noticed the two girls in the corner and walked to them.

"May we sit with you?" Their heads shot up and they stared up at them in shock and anger.

"What can we do to get rid of you?!" Danielle hissed and grabbed her tray. "No, go away. We don't want you to be anywhere near us." Corissa followed her sister out of the lunchroom; they heard rude catcalls coming from various people in the lunchroom but ignored them.

"Hey you guys wait!" They turned around and saw Naruto and Shikamaru trying to catch up. They stopped and waited, Shika smiled and Naruto slammed into them.

"Naruto there is a thing called breaks." Corissa mumbled as she picked herself off the ground, Naruto shrugged and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah well mine are on the frits." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at the posters.

"Not that I'm against personal vendettas but what's the point of this one? They haven't really done anything to you, right?"

"Itachi and Sasuke are a hazard to women and a disgrace to men; we're just keeping ourselves out of the hazard zone." Danielle replied coolly.

"Fair enough." Shika said and sighed. Danielle smiled.

"Thank you." Shika decided that Danielle was a lost cause and tried to work on Corissa.

"Hey Issa if you have a 'grudge' against Sasuke how are you two supposed to dance in the talent show tomorrow?"

"Oh we'll be fine; we know how to be professional." Shika rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

"I know that neither of us wants to ruin this routine, neither of us want to embarrass ourselves."

"I guess you'll find that out after school, huh?"

"Yeah I guess. Actually the hostility between us could make it hotter, you know pent up sexual tension. Although it is a story about love and stuff…" She added absently. "Are you two going to be there? I get to wear a spicy little dress."

"I guess we could watch." Shika said as he pursed his lips, Corissa smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"My favorite antisocialist!" She said with a giggle and hugged him.

"Not in public." Shika said as he pushed her away, she laughed again and put an arm around his shoulders.

"To bad, I want to hang on you."

"Girls are such a handful, your lucky you don't have any all over you Naruto." Naruto pouted as he stared at Corissa hanging on Shika.

"I wouldn't mind it…" Corissa laughed and climbed on Shika's back.

"Giddy up." Shika rolled his eyes and hooked his arms under her legs.

"Get off me."

"No, if I don't get to eat then I get entertainment."

"Can't you find entertainment somewhere else?" She thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes I know a good place to find entertainment, back to the cafeteria!" She jumped down from Shika's back and they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What are we doing here?"

"Every skank in this school thinks she has a shot at either Sasuke or Itachi, it's so gratifying to see them get shot down. Oh yeah!" Naruto and Shika shook their heads.

"You're horrible." Corissa shrugged.

"Oh well." They walked into the cafeteria and sat in the table they had earlier and watched on the sly. Ino one of the biggest skanks in the entire school got up and walked to Sasuke and Itachi's table. The Uchiha brothers sat there minding their own business eating their lunch when she slid onto the bench next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." She said and sucked on her finger erotically (or what she felt was erotically, actually it made Corissa, Danielle, Shika, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi sick to their stomachs.) as she smiled at Sasuke.

"What Ino?" He asked patiently though he wanted nothing more then to meld himself with Corissa at the moment, anything to get the crawling disgust of when she's near out of his skin.

"My father is going to be gone tonight and I was thinking that you could come over and _help_ me study. What do you say Sasuke?" He had to fight the bile coming up his throat.

"Sorry Ino but I'm busy later." She pouted for a moment before she smirked and began drawing circles on his arm; he tried not to shudder in disgust. She leaned forward and began whispering lewd comments in his ear.

"Come on Sasuke, I got some fun lined up for us-"

"I told you Ino I'm busy!" He pushed her arm away and stood abruptly with his tray in hand. "I'm leaving." He muttered as he walked out of the cafeteria. Corissa grinned evilly from the corner. Shika rolled his eyes.

"You just like seeing the other girls shot down because it ensures that he still wants you, the minute that he actually goes for someone is the day you actually get jealous. I can't wait to see that."

"Please, I'll never be jealous of a girl because she's close to Sasuke." Ino heard them whispering in the corner and glared at them.

"Shut up you whore!" She spat venomously.

"Who are you calling a whore, you cow?!"

"I see you pick fights with everyone and not just Itachi and Sasuke, I feel bad for them. I'm sure they're IQ level goes down every time they hear a word come from your mouth." Corissa blinked in surprise before she erupted into giggles.

"I'm sorry; I was watching all the winkles and fat pockets move on your face. What did you say?" Danielle turned her head as she laughed.

"Ouch…" She muttered and hid her giggles behind her hand. Ino's mouth dropped open in offense and she glared at Corissa with a deep snarl.

"You _slut_! How dare you insult me like that! Apologize to me this instant!" Corissa stood and bowed gently to her.

"I'm sorry Ino." She paused and pursed her lips. "You know I was wrong." She paused again and smirked. "They aren't really fat pockets more like rolls and the wrinkles come from the overlapping fat. I named them wrong, I'm sorry." Ino growled and shot at Corissa, she laughed and jumped on the table to evade the slow attack. "You call _that _an attack? I guess I shouldn't really fight back, I do know martial arts…" She gnawed on lower lips for a moment. "Although it is for defensive purposes…ok you convinced me." Corissa kicked her foot forward and caught Ino in the chest and knocked the wind out of her. "I'm bored, let's go." They all walked out of the room and down the hall.

The bell rang to go home and Corissa took it up on its persistence and ran out of the building at blinding speeds. She as so excited, one more practice and she was done! She nearly ran all the way there but stopped running a few blocks away from the dance studio. She nearly ran into Sasuke as she opened the door. She stopped him before he went inside.

"Sasuke I want to make something clear, we're going to dance like we have in the past. Right now there isn't anything wrong, tomorrow too. I really don't want to embarrass myself in front of the whole school, I know that that would be the best revenge you could give me but believe me it would kill me! Please just go along with the routine." He nodded.

"I had no desire to mess this up I want to do good just as much as you do. I will not do anything to damage the routine." She smiled and hugged him happily.

"Thank you!" She ran inside and Sasuke sighed to himself. They worked hard on the routine and before they knew it they were finished with it. Tsunade congratulated them on their passion and sexual tension, neither said anything. Tsunade kissed their cheeks before they left, when they got outside they stared at each other for a moment. "See you tomorrow." He grabbed her arm to stop her; she frowned and looked at him. "What?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head low.

"I was just thinking." He whispered he watched her lips part.

"About what?" She whispered back in a breathy tone almost anticipating something.

"Maybe we should turn up the sexual tension level." He very lightly pressed his lips against hers, she nearly whimpered at the lack of fire behind the kiss. He smirked down at her. "See you tomorrow." He said with a kiss to her cheek. She sighed as she made her way home.

She had asked Danielle to bring Kirara and Yuroichi to the talent show so they could see her routine with Sasuke and finally get off her back. Just her luck to get the nagging one and Danielle gets the fun one. She rolled her eyes as she made her way into the bathroom to change; she pulled on the outfit and frowned at the amount of skin showing. She hadn't known that this was such an open garment, now she was nervous. She looked at her reflection again and made a face at herself. The front was a v-neck and half her stomach was visible by a diamond showing off her belly button ring, the front of the skirt was short and up to her thighs and the back went to her calves. The sleeves went down her arm and over her hand, looping through her thumb. Taking a deep breath she began working on putting her hair up and came up with a French twist and then she finished up with her make-up. She let out a big breath and walked out of the bathroom into the gym, when she saw everyone she turned around and was about to go back inside the bathroom when Sasuke caught her arm.

"No you have to stay, we have to do this."

"You know he never said it was for a grade or anything….so I want to go back into the bathroom. I don't want to throw up on you."

"You'll be fine." He put his arm around her waist and steered her out onto the floor where the rest of the acts stood, when Corissa saw Ino out on the floor she frowned.

"I don't think a cow has any talent." Sasuke looked away when he saw Ino's eyes shift to him.

"Sasuke are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"I have no control over her."

"But-" She was stopped when Banner called attention in his microphone.

"Alright kids lets get this talent show under way!" The gym erupted in loud cheers and he smiled. "First up is Ino singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua." He swept his arm for her to begin and she smiled as she took the mic from him. The music started and Danielle groaned.

"It's more like 'Ugly Girl'." She muttered. "Im an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl, sad I have it, I should bag it, Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair, and I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation…" She sang in a mocking tone, glaring at Ino. Shika cringed at Ino's screechy voice and Naruto was hiding behind Danielle. Soon Ino was finished with her song and smiled at Banner.

"Thank you for that rendition of a popular song Ino…" Shika and Naruto straightened up and sighed in relief.

"Danielle are my ears bleeding?" Danielle looked at Shika's ears and shook her head.

"Nope." Shika looked back at Sasuke and Corissa and raised a brow.

"Corissa does look good in that dress; I've never seen her look like an actual girl before."

"You think that maybe you might like girls now?"

"No chance, they're too much hassle."

"Are Corissa and I too much hassle?"

"Sometimes but you two aren't really girls."

"Why not?"

"Your tomboys you're not very girlish."

"Well thank you." Danielle muttered as she looked back at the Talent show. There were some good acts like singers and other things. One thing she saw was an amateur ventriloquist, instantly she glanced at her sister and saw her with her face against the wall. Sasuke was trying to talk to her but she kept shaking her head. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"I bet Issa is freaking out right now." Danielle nodded and pointed to her sister, Naruto smiled wider and laughed. "Poor thing."

"Corissa what's the matter?" Sasuke asked as he watched her covering her face and kept it against the wall.

"Is it over?" She asked as she moved closer to the wall. "Banner said nothing about a dummy! What an evil bastard!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Are you afraid of the dummy? It's made of wood."

"Shut up! I can be afraid of whatever I want!" Sasuke looked back at the floor and saw the boy bow and bring his dummy over toward them.

"Uh oh."

"What uh oh? No I don't like uh oh!" The boy walked to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Hi Sasuke." The boy said and frowned. "What is she doing?"

"It's a way for her to do the routine so she isn't nervous."

"Corissa there isn't any need to be nervous I did it and so did Buster." She swallowed a thick mass in the back of her throat and turned around.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Sasori." She said and made sure to keep her eyes pegged on his face and not look at his creepy puppet. Sasuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him when he saw her begin to shake in fright.

"Well thank Buster too he wants you to do well too." She gave a nervous smile and looked at Buster.

"Thank you Buster I appreciate the support." Sasuke could _feel _her fear and smiled at Sasori.

"Sasori we're on next so we're going to go over here and wait to be on." Sasori smiled and nodded as he walked away, Corissa let out a loud sigh and clung to him slightly.

"I _hate _those things!" She muttered as she shuddered.

"Well it's gone now." She nodded and shook her head clear of her thoughts.

"Ok next up is Corissa and Sasuke dancing a Salsa routine, enjoy everyone!" Banner announced and opened up the floor for them. Their music began and they faced each other, Corissa did a few fancy feet moved as Sasuke ran after her when he finally caught her, he grabbed Corissa's hand and lifted her arm in the air as his other arm encircled her waist, pulling her body flush with his own. He took a step forward making her step back. He dipped her back and swept his hand down the length of her arm, over her collarbone and between her breasts. He quickly brought her back up, bringing their faces close. She blushed slightly at the proximity, he smirked down at her he pulled her back flush to him; his hand ran down her stomach and along her thigh and once he reached her knee he lifted her leg and spun them around. As soon as her feet were back on the floor she danced away from him for a moment before giving a flirty look over her shoulder and dancing back over to him. She looked up into his face as she brought her hand down his stomach and grabbed his belt buckle and yanked. He smirked and went to grab her but she spun out of his range and did a few fancy moves with her feet before he caught her again. He ran his hand down the length of her left cheek and down her thigh to lift her leg around his waist as he pulled her around.

She almost looked captivated by him, her blush deepened when his hand slid down her back over her butt and lifted her leg to rest behind his own. He leaned forward and she had no choice but to cling to him so she didn't fall. His hands let her go and she almost hit the floor but he caught her hand and spun her body before he pulled her back up, as soon as she was on her feet again she did a few quick steps away from him and they began a quick cat and mouse game before he caught her again and lifted her above his head. They did a few more moves before the music stopped and they bowed at the audience.

"Oh my god we actually did it!" She squealed with a grin and giggled; Sasuke nodded and grabbed her hand. Banner smiled and grabbed the mic back.

"Ok now it's time to find out what the verdict is. Who won?" He grabbed the envelop and opened it. "Corissa and Sasuke are the winners!" Corissa and Sasuke screamed happily and hugged each other. "Good game to everyone else but only one act can win and the best act did win." Ino glared at Banner.

"I demand a recount!"

"Alright Ino. Everyone who wants Sasuke and Corissa raise their hands." Just about the entire gym rose their hands except for a few people. "And now anyone who wants Ino to win raise their hands." Only two people raised their hands. Ino growled and crossed her arms. "Looks like the right people won Ino; you just have to learn to be a better loser." She glared at him and looked away. "Ok talent show over, everyone get out and go home." Corissa pulled her hand away from Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me win."

"No problem."

"Ok well I'm going home." Sasuke frowned and stopped her.

"Wait hey lets go out to dinner to celebrate the money we won-"

"No Sasuke after this we cut ties, no more cat and mouse. I'm tired." She turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom to change; she changed into her normal clothes and found Danielle outside of the bathroom.

"Want to go to dinner?" Corissa nodded and they walked out. Sasuke sighed sadly and looked up when Itachi ran to him and hugged him.

"Way to go little bro! Nice dance." Sasuke pouted for a moment.

"Itachi will you go out to dinner with me?"

"Why what's the matter?"

"Corissa shot me down and I'm hungry."

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"Taco Bell."

"Sure we'll go to Taco Bell." Sasuke nodded. "Don't you look cute? What's with the grungy look?"

"It's my costume."

"Well you still look cute. Come on lets go eat Taco Bell."


	5. Danielle & Corissa Break Down

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The girls rushed out of the house and toward school but paused when they saw two strange kids walk into the school. They walked into the school and frowned when they saw the same two kids looking at their lockers.

"Can we help you?" Danielle asked as she moved closer to them. They turned around and smiled at them.

"Sure Danielle although I do know my way around." Danielle stared at the boy with suspicion.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He smirked and bowed forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Yuroichi, oh wait you know who I am!" Danielle stared at him, his eyes were bright blue, his hair was black, and his skin was a dark golden tan color. She looked at the girl and noticed her hair and skin were the same color but her eyes were golden.

"Kirara?" Corissa asked in confusion. "You're really pretty." She muttered in slight puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to take care of the problem."

"What problem?"

"The reason why you two aren't together with Sasuke and Itachi."

"I never thought I would be talking eye to eye with my cat before." Corissa muttered in annoyance.

"Well I'm not your cat right now and I have a different name for a while." Kirara said as she got into her backpack.

"What's your name then?"

"Kira."

"And since Danielle calls me Yuro I thought that could be my name. Sasuke and Itachi would be none the wiser."

"We don't need help, get out of here!" Corissa hissed and began pushing Kirara out of the school when she heard Shika, Naruto and Sasuke call her name. She groaned and stopped pushing Kirara to stand and forced a smile at them. "Morning guys." Yuro put his arm around Danielle's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Itachi wandered up a moment later and saw Danielle in the arms of another boy and found himself getting jealous.

"Danielle who is this?" Danielle glanced at Itachi and was about to reply when Yuro beat her too it.

"Well hello there! I'm a close friend of Danielle's; Kira over there and I are new here." Sasuke raised a brow at Kira and moved closer to her.

"So your name is Kira is it?" Kira turned her head to the side and giggled girlishly at him.

"Why yes it is. I'm new would you mind showing me around the school?"

"Of course not." Sasuke said with a charming smile. Corissa gave Kira a dirty look.

"Kira I can show you around." She replied dryly, Kira looked back at Corissa and smiled.

"Oh but Corissa I don't think I have that many classes with you and I already _know _you I think it's best if I meet some new people. Ciao." Sasuke put a hand to the middle of her back and began leading her away. Corissa narrowed her eyes at her and snorted angrily. Shika smirked and walked next to her.

"Green isn't your color sweetheart." She turned her glare on Shika and he cringed at the look.

"Bite me!" She spat and walked away down the hall. Yuro chuckled.

"Wow she is really mad." Naruto frowned and walked after her.

"Hey Issa! Wait!" She stopped and waited for him to catch up. Shika ran after them too with a grin, he loved to torture her.

"What?" She asked and sighed as she fixed her gaze to the linoleum.

"If you're jealous of Kira I don't really blame you, she's all over Sasuke."

"I'm not jealous of her!" She screamed gently and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I wouldn't put it past you; it's just killing you that Sasuke is showing interest in someone else. I never thought I'd see the day when Sasuke wasn't following you around like a love sick puppy! This is rich!" Corissa growled and threw a punch in Shika's face.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! You don't know what you're talking about!" She grabbed the strap of her backpack and began power walking down the hall toward class. Naruto sighed and followed after Corissa as Shika laughed to himself. Seeing her so riled always made him laugh. Corissa sat in her desk with her headphones in and glared at her notebook. Naruto walked in and saw her glowering down at her paper and sighed as he sat in the desk next to her. Corissa felt someone sitting next to her and glanced to her side to see Naruto; she pulled off her headphones and sighed. "Hi Naruto."

"Issa if you're upset about it then talk to him."

"No! I don't need him to be happy!"

"But you want him."

"It doesn't matter." She whispered and put her headphones back on. "Don't say anything or I'll never speak to you again." Naruto sighed and looked at the door when he heard a noise, Sasuke and Kira stood in the doorway looking into the class. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Isn't class starting soon?" Sasuke asked and pulled Kira into the class by her arm.

"As soon as the teacher gets here, not many people are taking this course." Sasuke nodded and looked at Corissa who had her head down on her desk.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's just tired…" The teacher smiled and walked into the class followed by a few more students.

"Ok close the door." Sasuke closed the door and took a seat behind Corissa; Kira took the seat next to him. As the teacher talked Corissa continued to glare at Kira on the sly, Kira felt the glare and smiled to herself. Her plan was working, she could tell that Corissa was a jealous person and thought best to exploit it. Naruto glanced at Corissa and saw her glare; he rolled his eyes and continued taking notes. Soon the class ended and they all filed out. Corissa had opted for the silent treatment and Danielle and Itachi had been fighting non stop the entire day. Yuro kept back but would step in when provoked, it was clear that he cared for Danielle but Itachi felt it was more then just friendly feelings. He would freak every time he saw them together and Danielle would just scream at him to leave her alone. The day was nearing its end and Sasuke was getting really tired of Corissa's silent treatment.

"Why won't you talk to me, to anyone for that matter?!" He asked her with a glare, she shrugged her shoulders and was about to walk out and home when he grabbed her arm. He spun her around until they were face to face and grabbed her other wrist holding her arms immobile.

"I've found no one worth while to talk with." She muttered and yanked her arms free and walked out. Sasuke glared at her and followed after her. Yuro smiled at Danielle and walked with her out of the school and toward home.

"Danielle what do you want to do when we get home? Maybe you could open up a can of cat food for me and we could watch a movie?!" He asked excitedly and grinned at her. She frowned and giggled.

"What happened to your cool act?"

"School's over." He replied simply with an easy grin. Danielle laughed again but squeaked when she felt someone yank on her arm. She turned around and saw Itachi standing there glaring harshly at her.

"What?" She asked angrily he grabbed her and pulled her toward his car. "What the hell are you doing?! I don't want to go with you, let me go!"

"No you're coming with me we have some things we need to talk about."

"We have nothing to talk about! Let go!" He pulled her harder and finally got her to the car. He sped away and glared at her when she began screaming and bitching louder.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered as he glared at the road.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?! You're like a mad person with the way you _kidnapped _me!" She crossed her arms over her chest and growled, her mouth dropped open when he pulled into a hotel parking lot. "What the fuck are you doing?! Why are we here?!"

"I have a room reserved. It's always booked; I have to come here at least twice a month to get some space from Sasuke. We can talk the easiest here."

"I am _not _going into a hotel room with you." She said as she sat back and stood her ground; Itachi growled and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey put me down right now Itachi!"

"I don't have time for this, shut up!" He dragged her into the hotel and set her on her feet in front of the receptionist's desk, he smiled charmingly at her. "Hello Hinata my friend and I would like to use my room."

"Friend?" She asked with a suggest wiggle of her brows she squeaked however at Danielle's deep throated growl. Itachi smiled and put his hand over her mouth before she could begin screaming and cursing again. Hinata punched in a few numbers and smiled at him. "Ok go on up." Itachi nodded and smiled at her as he grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her to the elevator. Once they got in the elevator Danielle kicked him.

"I want to leave right now you asshole!"

"No." The elevator stopped and Itachi threw her over his shoulder as he walked down the hall toward his room, he shoved the key through the card slot and the door opened. He closed the door and threw her on the bed. "Ok here's the thing. I hate seeing you with Yuro."

"You have no say so on that! I could care less if you're jealous of him!" She stood and walked toward him with her hands on her hips. "He's my friend there isn't anything going on between us but even if there were it still wouldn't be any business of yours, your nothing to me!" His face twisted into something almost disgusting and she gasped as she backed up toward the door. His glare and snarl deepened as he slowly approached her, she felt her back flat against the door but she still tried to back up further, anything to get away from him. He was terrifying her, never in her life did she think she would be afraid of Itachi but at this moment she was. She had the overwhelming feeling that he was going to hit her or something. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, she could feel his body heat he was so close.

"I don't care what you think, you're nothing to me? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?! You know I do have feelings too!" She gave a half-shrug.

"Why should it matter to me if your feelings are hurt-" She was cut off by his fists slamming into the door on either side of her head. She gasped and lifted her eyes to lock with his; he narrowed his eyes as he brought his face closer.

"Stop making up bull shit." He mumbled as he glared hard at her. She narrowed her eyes and brought her hands up to rest against his chest ready to push him away but he pressed his body closer to hers.

"I'm not making up bull shit! We've known each other since we were little and I've never felt you had any real worth in my life-"

"Enough." He whispered gruffly, her mouth dropped open again as she felt his hot breath against her lips. He locked eyes with her once again for only a moment before he locked his lips with hers, her eyes widened for a moment before they slid closed and she tilted her head into the kiss. A few moments later they parted for air and Danielle glared at Itachi with lust in her eyes.

"I hate you." She whispered huskily as she began nibbling on his ear, he groaned and instinctively brought his hips forward pressing them against hers. She moaned in his ear and he pulled her mouth back to kiss her neck.

"You disgust me." He panted against her skin as he closed his eyes and lifted, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. She wound around him eagerly. Their hips connected, and she whimpered into his mouth as the startling pressure of his erection nestled against her swollen center. Intuitively, her hips shifted, rubbing against him.

The action ripped a growl from his throat, and in retaliation he rocked against her, earning the loud moan echoing into his mouth She tugged at his head, directing him downward, her head falling back to allow unimpeded access the delicate skin of her neck. He obliged her, dropping small, hungry kisses down her body, stopping briefly to draw on the soft skin where jaw and neck met. His fingers skimmed over her shoulders, feeling along her collar-bone to curl over the edge of her top. With a sharp tug, he pulled it over her head and threw it to the side.

He left a damp trail from her throat down between her breasts, teasing along the edges of the material, skimming across the swelling above it. Her heavy, panting breaths pushed the soft skin into his face, a temptation he didn't care to resist. His tongue flicked out, gliding roughly over the tops of her breasts to push at the lace, seeking out nipples cresting with excitement against the material. Through the barrier of her bra, he laved at the peaks, dampening the lace, mouth closing to suckle as the hands framing her ribs held her in place.

The slight pulling sensation slammed through her body like a shock, and the clutching in her belly became a fierce, demanding ache. Her eyes closed tightly as a strange tingling raced along her nerves. Her tiny whimpering became full-blown, breathless moans. Her arms went around his head, and the grip of her legs tightened around his waist; her hips hitched against his.

Another growl sounded, almost warningly. He lost patience with the material encasing her breasts, and a single tug bared her completely. He took full advantage, tasting, fascinated by the subtle textural differences he found between her aroused nipples, and the softer skin surrounding them. Delicately, lightly, he scraped his teeth over the taut peaks, careful of the sharp edges of his fangs on sensitive skin. His fine-grained tongue followed, soothing the scrapes, curling gently. His hands followed the curve of her body down to the zipper to her skirt in the back; he pulled her legs off as he slid her skirt to the floor. Danielle whimpered loudly, arching her back to bring him closer.

Her panties matched her bra, and they released her rich scent, already soaked through with excitement. He paused in his attention to her breasts, his hands trembling slightly around her waist as he inhaled, all of his senses and what was left of his brain savoring her spice. His claws and fingertips hovered along her skin, hesitating over the thin elastic band securing the black lace low on her hips.

Her head tipped back, and she let out a low moaning scream. "Itachi…please." Her voice was muted and husky, thick and soft with desire--barely aware of the plea as it left her lips. Her hips tilted, pressing slowly against his arousal, yet another instinctively seductive caress. He felt the touch even through the constriction of his jeans. A tremor ran through his body, and he hovered on the brink of temptation. So easy to simply join them once and for all. She was more than ready for him; her entire body practically begged him, and his own instincts demanded that he give her what she wanted. So fast, so swiftly. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and threw her on the bed, he'd had enough of her underwear and with an intolerant twist of his fingers the delicate lace was gone. She could feel the need crowding her body, the hot, achy wanting pushing them towards each other. It was him she wanted, his body in hers, the fervent intimacy of body clasped with body. Even with their earlier insanity somewhat abated, she wouldn't turn back. Couldn't. He needed her just as much--if not more--than she needed him, and she could never deny him that.

His hands clasped her head, holding her still while he consumed her mouth, sweeping inside and exploring thoroughly, aggressively laying claim to every moist inch that he touched. She could feel his tenseness, the readiness of his body as he lay over her. His clothes formed a frustrating barrier between them. She tangled her hands in his shirt, silently insisting that he remove it, feeling the inequality of being naked on a bed while he remained fully clothed. She wanted him naked too, dammit! With an irritated growl, he complied, releasing her to push up. He ripped the shirt over his head, and then it was gone--where to, she didn't know, and didn't care. All she cared about was the skin he'd exposed. Everything about him was rigid, taut, strictly controlled--even his breathing came in shallow, restrained bursts in between breath-stealing kisses. She relished the feel of skin and muscle, drew her hands slowly down his body.

Her fingers brushed over his nipples, and she felt a shudder run through him; she smiled, but her hands didn't stop feeling across his chest and down the ridges of his abdomen. His breath hitched, and she felt the muscles under her fingertips jerk; with a rasping growl his hands grabbed at hers, pulling them away from him and slamming them down next to her head. She gave a breathy laugh, noting the sensitivity for future reference.

In response, his body lowered to hover just above hers, and he began a slow assault on her neck. He took his time, grazing over every inch of her he could reach with his mouth while still keeping her hands imprisoned. He took pleasure in each pass of his tongue, in each gentle nibble, in each brief suckle, knowing he was arousing her body again in steady degrees.

Danielle felt the heat he was generating as it rose from deep inside her, spreading like fire along her skin, stopping to quiver around certain key points, increasing her temperature. She squirmed beneath him, biting at her lips and turning her head with a moan. His unruffled, unhurried pace contrasted starkly with their earlier madness, and his grip on her wrists and the firm weight of his body held her motionless for the deliberate plundering of her senses with his mouth alone.

Her inability to respond in any way was absolute torture.

Impatiently, she flexed her hands in his grip, twisting slightly, silently begging for release. He paused, lifted his head, considered her. She noted the brief flicking motion of his ears before his hands slid from her wrists and down her arms. His calloused palms abraded over smooth, sweat-dampened skin, following the path his mouth had taken over her body.

With her hands free, Danielle returned to her study of his, dancing her fingers along every inch of him she could reach, even as he did things to her body that were wiping out her mind, blurring coherent thought. She almost clung to him; his skin, the definition of muscle, the firm heat of his body, grounded her, and helped her deal with the sensations that were slowly pushing her beyond whatever limits she'd once had.

Itachi's attention was absorbed completely in his exploration of her body. His hands and lips wandered aimlessly, experimenting to learn what she liked. It wasn't hard to figure out--Danielle was vocal about everything. Every lick along the underside of her breast elicited a gasp; any attention to the dip of her belly button, a moan. Her sides were sensitive enough that even the slightest brushes had her squirming--mindless, wordless murmurs issuing from her throat. And when he raked his claws ever so lightly just above her dark nest of curls…well, she liked that a lot. _Loudly_ a lot.

One hand sank into the mattress along her side, claws diagramming faint patterns onto one of the most sensitive areas of her body; the other dipped between her thighs, one long finger sliding into her with excruciating care, while his thumb sought and found the swollen bundle of nerves above, passing over it lightly.

Danielle gasped, and arched slightly against his hand, her inner muscles clenching reflexively, drawing on the long digit. A growl erupted from his throat, and whatever was left of their leisurely mood was gone.

His mouth seized at hers, crushing, urgent, and open. His hands gripped tightly around her waist, while his knees gently spread her legs.

He still wore his jeans, and she found them abrasive and uncomfortable. She scratched her nails down his chest, searching for the waistband, before hooking in the loops sitting low on his hips, tugging insistently. Her fingers found the fastening, groping frantically, brushing against the tight swell of his arousal. He shuddered at the butterfly touch. Growling again, he wrenched away from her, sitting back to work at the button, freeing his erection and ridding them both of his pants.

Objecting to even that much separation, she started to sit up, only to be pinned down as his hands shoved at her shoulders, and the hard, demanding force of his kiss returned to her mouth. She grabbed at his neck, uncaring as long she had some form of contact with him. Anything to help relieve the pressure within, the sparking fire that burned in her gut and raced through her veins.

His knees nudged her thighs farther apart. Her fingers tightened painfully as she felt the sleek, scalding heat of him brush against her core. Another whimper, one hovering on the edge of anger and need, slipped past her lips.

Panting with need, trying desperately to retain some semblance of control, unwilling and unable to drag out their torture any longer, he shoved into her with a quick, hard thrust. Their kiss broke as her head fell back onto the mattress, and her eyes shut tightly. His head dropped forward to rest against her collar bone, thick silver tresses falling over his shoulders to feather lightly against her skin. His breathing was ragged, and she could feel the slight heave of his chest as he gasped for air. His fingers gripped onto the sheet beside her head, and he swallowed audibly. With a slow lick of her own tongue over her lips, she shifted, her hips hitching upward slightly, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her. She drew a sharp breath at the sensation; a shudder racking his body. His head lifted, a barely restrained rumble vibrating through his chest.

A growl ripped from his throat, and he sealed their mouths together, stealing her breath. He moved then, his gentle thrusts shocking her once again--this time with pleasure. Her back arched, she moaned low in her throat, and her legs bent slightly, pushing her hips to meet his. He buried his body as deep into hers as it would go, shuddering at the incredible sensation, at the unrelenting, intimate clutch of the soft skin encasing him. They were moving together; with an urgency so deep it drove them both. The pressure, already high to begin with, built quickly. The sounds issuing from Danielle's throat grew louder, more demanding as she clawed at his back and sides, the hard scratches only adding an edge to his pleasure.

He buried his face in her neck, his mouth on her skin, the slickness of their exertion mimicking the wet slide of his length plunging into her. His hands curled around her slim shoulders. His thrusts grew harder, faster--whatever gentleness he'd had now forgotten in the drive for completion. Breathing came in short, gasping bursts, only drawing in the necessary amount of oxygen to sustain their momentum.

She reached it first, peaking with a wail, her nails biting into the skin of his back, her head thrown back, scattering her hair across the sheets. He tasted blood, his teeth cutting into his own lip as her satisfaction quivered and contracted around him in a maddening caress.

He pulled her as close as he could, folding his arms around her as his next few thrusts tumbled him after her into climax. His body quaked by violent shudders, he released himself into her, completely losing himself for a just a moment in mindless bliss, breathing wordless nonsense into her skin.

In a flash what they had just done registered and they pulled away from each other, they stared at each other in shock.

"Oh my god." Danielle muttered as she looked around the room. They just had_ sex_! "Itachi I-" He cut her off with a quick kiss; her mind went blank the moment his lips were on hers. The way he made her feel, the hot, achy passion her body felt when his was near was something she had never felt before. Her body craved his.

"Danielle do you regret what just happened?" She took a deep breath and looked down at herself and then at him, she blinked a few times before she shook her head.

"No, no I don't." She replied almost like she was confused by her answer.

"Why do you sound confused?"

"I thought I would feel weird about this but I don't, it was _good_. I wish it was horrible but it was the best I ever had. Now I'm confused." He smirked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Get dressed I'll take you home." She stood and grabbed her stuff before she put it on. She watched him get dressed and sighed to herself. He grinned as he pulled his shirt on. "You know you can have that anytime you want."

"Like a booty-call?" She asked with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"A little more attachment than that." She chewed on her lips for a moment before she lifted her head to lock her eyes with him.

"Kiss me." She said and smiled when his lips crashed down on hers, that was all she needed to convince her. "Yes, I want you now and forever." His eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms.

"So you're saying you'll be mine?"

"As long as you'll have me." She said as she planted a light kiss to his lips. He smiled and tightened his arms around her body.

Corissa growled to herself as she walked down the street toward her house, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground as she walked. She paused when she heard a sound from behind her but ignored it and passed the stoup of Sasuke's building, she rolled her eyes and pulled her arms closer to her body. She stopped when she heard the noise again and looked around her but she still didn't see anything. She gasped when she felt arms on her she was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth.

"Shut up it's just me." She turned around to see Sasuke and she glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled in his face.

"Come on." He said and yanked her arm, pulling her into his building. He walked up the stairs with her trailing behind him growling and yelling at him, he slammed his door opened and pulled her inside before the neighbors said anything. He closed the door and pushed her into his room and locked the door behind him. She stared at the door and glared at Sasuke.

"Let me out!"

"No! I'm sick and tired of your attitude! You never say anything without a sarcastic undertone; for once just say something without making a crude joke after."

"Fine. I hate you." She said with a narrow of her eye, he clenched his hand angrily and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"That's not what I meant!" She felt her eyes fill with tears and she glared at him.

"Then make up your mind you asshole!" She screamed and punched his chest with her fists, his hands shot out and he shoved her arms against the wall next to her head. She glared at him with tears streaming down her face, she felt him getting closer to her and she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, when she felt his hands let go of her wrists she took off toward the door. His hands caught her waist and pulled her with him to the bed; he sat down hard on the bed and threw her over his lap like a child. She growled and began kicking and screaming like a three year old to be let up. "I'm not a fucking child you bastard! Let me up!"

"No? You're sure acting like one!" His left arm was held against the back of her legs to keep them from kicking him in the head and his other arm applying pressure to her back to keep her from sitting up. She began kicking and screaming to get up but froze when she felt a firm sharp slap to her butt. "Tell me you were giving me the cold shoulder today!"

"I already did, because I hate you!" Another hard slap to her butt jolted her body and she hissed at the sting, she growled and tried to look at him over her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled, her breathing began to speed up and she groaned gently.

"Fine I-I did it because I was jealous of Kira." Her breath hitched when she felt a light kiss to her burning left cheek. She was frozen in place, completely immobile as he kissed either cheek two more times before trailing a burning blaze up her back and then a kiss to the back of her neck before he slowly pulled her into a sitting position, straddling his lap. He kissed each cheek, the top of her nose, her chin and down her neck until he stopped his path where her heart was. He straightened up and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us; I think we should throw all that away and start over. What do you say?" He frowned lightly at her shocked and seemingly petrified state, it was like she had been frozen or something. Her shocked expression began to break down and her eyes darted around the room, she brought her hands up to grip his shoulders and blinked a few minutes before she scooted forward on his lap so they were flush. His mouth dropped open in surprise and he stared at her, she smiled gently before she tangled her hands in his hair and crushed their mouths together. His shock quickly wore off and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled as she parted her lips and licked his bottom lips asking for entrance. He gladly allowed her entry and began lapping at her own tongue with harsh strokes, she groaned against his mouth. She whimpered lightly when he pulled his mouth away from hers. "Are you going to run away this time?" She shook her head no with a quirked smirk and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Nope I'm all yours." He raised a brow with a sexy side smirk.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yup." She said as she kissed his neck, he smiled as he unhooked her bra and watched it float to the floor. He took full advantage, tasting, fascinated by the subtle textural differences he found between her aroused nipples, and the softer skin surrounding them. Delicately, lightly, he scraped his teeth over the taut peaks, careful of the sharp edges of his canines on sensitive skin. His smooth tongue followed, soothing the scrapes, curling gently.

Corissa whimpered loudly, arching her back to bring him closer.

His hands reached down to rip at the skirt bunched around her waist. Not even bothering to look for a fasten; he simply ripped them off her. Her panties matched her bra, and he could almost smell her enjoyment, already soaked through with excitement. He paused in his attention to her breasts, his hands trembling slightly around her waist as he inhaled, all of his senses and what was left of his brain savoring her spice. His fingertips hovered along her skin, hesitating over the thin elastic band securing the black lace low on her hips.

Her head tipped back, and she let out a low moaning scream.

"Sasuke…please." Her voice was muted and husky, thick and soft with desire--barely aware of the plea as it left her lips. Her hips tilted, pressing slowly against his arousal, yet another instinctively seductive caress. He felt the touch even through the constriction of his jeans. A tremor ran through his body, and he hovered on the brink of temptation. So easy to simply join them once and for all. She was more than ready for him; her entire body practically begged him, and his own instincts demanded that he give her what she wanted. So fast, so swiftly. He gently pulled her from his lap and laid her flat on the bed. She wondered inanely for a moment if it was over but then his mouth returned to her body, and she lost all focus on anything but the energy humming through her limbs. Steamy pleasure swamped her, heat rising through her skin, and a thick ache pulsed between her legs.

Swiftly, with the wet brush of lips, and the erotic roughness of tongue, he made his way down her flat stomach, stealing all her faculties and earning a strangled squeal when he rasped over her belly button. He paused when he reached her hips, his nose nuzzling at the sensitive line where the elastic hugged her skin. She froze, her breath suspended. Then a delicate scratching as his fingers curled under the slim waistband, and she looked down in astonishment.

He didn't look up, his attention focused intently on the scrap of strategically blended lace and cotton. He inhaled, his growl settling into a low, steady rumble. Through whatever dim light filtered into his apartment, she saw the burgundy head bend, and she felt a kiss, a tiny touch on the skin just above the elastic. Then the tiniest lash with the tip of his tongue. The muscles in her lower abdomen tightened, contracting reflexively. His growl deepened. Teasing kisses brushed over the thin material covering her, touching on her hips before moving lower.

She watched with wide eyes as his tongue flicked out again, sweeping a gentle, deliberate lap over creamy, damp fabric, savoring her most intimate flavor seeping through the insignificant lace. Her mind went blank, faint, and unable to protest, unable to encourage. The breath rushed from her body, and her head fell back to smack against the wall.

"Oh, god!" Her voice was a mere pant of sound, shocked, stunned, and giddy. "Sasuke, don't…"

"Don't?" For the first time, he looked up. Somehow, in the darkness, her glazed eyes met his violet ones. A question, a hint of concern shone in the smoldering depths, and he hovered just above her. Waiting.

He would stop if she asked, even if it killed him. She knew it without a shadow of a doubt. He was giving her one chance, one last opportunity, to halt this if she wasn't ready.

She paused, staring down at him. She already knew her answer, had known it from the moment he walked through the door. She wanted it from him, for him, and with him.

She flicked her tongue over her lip, biting back another groan. "Don't stop."

She sensed more than saw him relax. "Heh." She heard his husky, growling laugh, and his hands grasped her thighs again, pulling them forward to drape over his shoulders, using his body as a brace to keep her up against the wall. The position was precarious at best, leaving her completely dependant on him to keep her from falling. Rather than being distracting, it was exciting, the uncertain stability only serving to heighten her senses even further.

He'd had enough of her underwear, and with an intolerant twist of his fingers, the delicate lace was gone. A quiver ran through her as the cool air of his apartment drifted over burning skin for the first time. She could feel his breath--heavy pants, the lightest of caresses--on her sensitive flesh as he hesitated briefly…then leaned in to taste her. His lips pressed against her in an intimate kiss, and then his tongue drew a slow line along her swollen folds, parting them, its roughness a shocking contrast to the slickness gathered there.

Slowly, with careful, exploratory laps, he began an assault on her senses, narrowing her focus to him, to his mouth, to his tongue. He slipped inside her, stroking briefly as his mouth nuzzled against her, growling his enjoyment. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her head fell back against the wall. Her hands took a death grip in his hair as her volume increased dramatically, alternating between wordless moans and gasps, and broken or incomplete cries of his name.

It was the first time he could ever remember welcoming loud noise of any kind.

He found that spot, that one tiny spot that made all women insane, and surrounded it with his mouth, listening carefully, using her reactions to guide his. His hands, laying flat along her waist, moved, raking ever so gently along the skin of her hips.

She yanked at his head, her grip tight as she moaned and twisted against his mouth. The sensations had her in a state of blissful agony, and she was barely aware of what he was doing anymore, just that she would die if he stopped. Then his fingers reached up to drag along her heaving sides, and she felt his tongue inside her again, she felt the knot in her lower belly begin to tighten and she knew that it was going to snap. But then suddenly his mouth left her and he sat up. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in disbelief, he tore off his shirt, pants and boxers to be naked with her.

'Well now we're getting somewhere…' She thought with a smirk, and gave a happy moan when he kissed her neck. But soon she began to feel the pressure in her belly become too much and she growled impatiently.

"Quite teasing and fuck me already damn it!" She hissed, he grinned at her.

"Now who can say no to that?" He asked and he locked mouths with her, she grinned.


	6. Finally Together!

Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto but we do own OC's. Slight BleachxInuyasha crossover...Please Review and Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that night Corissa yawned as she walked through the door of her apartment and looked around, Kirara and Yuroichi were curled up on the couch. She frowned as she closed the door and crept into the room. Instantly their eyes opened and they sat up.

"Why are you home so late?" She blushed lightly and bit her lower lip.

"Well Kirara you got your wish, I slept with Sasuke." She grinned. "I know now why I was screaming so loud on the tape…" Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek before she nudged it happily.

"I'm so glad that you finally gave in."

"Yeah me too…" She looked at her sister's door and didn't see a light on she glanced at Yuroichi. "Is Danielle home?"

"No not yet."

"Well I left her hours ago; she must be getting some action. If she's not then she's missing a good opportunity." The door opened and Danielle walked inside with a grin on her face. Corissa raised a brow and smiled. "You did get action, go Dani. Who was it with?"

"Itachi of course, I can't resist anymore. He's _good._ We're a couple now."

"Oh Dani that's great!" Danielle raised a brow at her sister and smiled.

"Issa your glowing, you got banged today too, huh? Sasuke?" She nodded with a bright smile.

"I really understand why I was screaming in the tape."

"Why, were you vocal tonight?"

"Very." She yawned again and walked into her room. "I'm going to bed." Danielle yawned too and nodded.

"Yeah me too…" Yuroichi and Kirara parted to their rightful owners and went to sleep.

Two Weeks Later…

The lunch room was erupting in talk and whispers when Corissa, Danielle, Itachi and Sasuke entered together. No one knew what was going on. Was it a trick? Was there going to be a war? They watched now with hushed silence as they all four took a seat at Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba's table. They seemed so nonchalant about being near each other like it was nothing. Everyone else in the room was both confused and shocked but only a few people had enough courage to say something. Ino stood up and walked to their table.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She asked as she glared at every person at the table. Corissa and Sasuke shared a mocking confused expression and looked back at her.

"What are you talking about? We're just having lunch together I didn't know there was going to be an intervention or anything." Corissa said and bit into her pizza. Ino narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Why are you eating lunch together?" They looked at one another and shrugged.

"We were hungry at the same time and felt it was logical that we ate at the same time and it just so happened that we liked this table." Ino glared at Corissa.

"Ok make jokes if you feel like it."

"Thank you I've never been given free reign before, this opens up so many more doors. Now I have to figure out what's going to far, damn." She paused and puckered her lips but giggled when Sasuke stole a kiss. "I'll hold off thinking if you're going to keep doing that." He smiled and kissed her again. Ino's left eye began twitching and she growled at them.

"What is going on?" She asked angrily. Danielle decided to speak up this time.

"Ino would you leave them alone? They only get a few minutes make out time a day and you shouldn't waste it." She growled and pulled Corissa and Sasuke apart, Corissa looked around in confusion.

"Are our few minutes up?" Sasuke laughed at her and began eating again, Danielle shook her head.

"No Ino pulled you two apart." Both Sasuke and Corissa glared at Ino.

"Hey that's fucked up." Sasuke muttered and Corissa nodded.

"Yeah it was you stupid cow! We don't pull you off whoever you're making out with, we might gag a little but we don't pull you apart. That would be rude."

"You would pull me off Sasuke if we were making out!" Ino responded trying to throw something at her but Corissa shook her head.

"I think I would pass out from shock." She looked at Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "Please tell me you never will or ever have made out with her."

"Have never and will never." She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Good." Ino sat down and glared at them again.

"What is going on?" She repeated and looked from one face to another. "Why are you two kissing each other?"

"We like it." Itachi laughed at her.

"Why are you so riled up? It's not like you had a chance in the first place."

"No one asked you Itachi!" She snapped at him, he chuckled again. Kiba decided to ignore Ino and dive right into the middle of the situation.

"Really what's going on guys?" Danielle looked at Kiba.

"Well we found a mutual thing we both like."

"What?"

"Sex." She said with a grin, Corissa grinned and nodded. Kiba stared at them both in surprise, Shika and Naruto blinked.

"You four are sleeping with each other?" Danielle shook her head.

"No. I'm screwing Itachi and Corissa is fucking Sasuke." Corissa nodded with a large smile.

"Yeah I asked Danielle to use 'fucking' because I've never 'made love' or 'slept' with anyone. It sounds way to girly." Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"Do you have any class?" He asked, she put her hand to her chest in a mock offense.

"I don't do it in front of anyone or in classes during school hours." She paused. "Except that one time." She muttered in afterthought. Naruto shook his head again and went back to eating.

"I regret asking." He muttered Corissa pouted and moved over to sit next to him and looked into his face.

"I'm sorry Naru. I still love you, do you still love me?"

"Yeah." He muttered almost dejectedly. "I can't help it." She smirked cutely and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad." She moved back to Sasuke. Ino growled at them.

"Sasuke how do you sleep with her?!" He looked at Ino and frowned lightly.

"What do you want to know positions?" Corissa giggled. Ino rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Finally now we can finish our lunch." Danielle muttered and began stuffing her face. Kiba watched her and shook his head.

Three Weeks After That…

Corissa lay in her room and stared at the ceiling in boredom; she sat up and grabbed a book. She read in for a few seconds before she threw it down and looked around her room again. Kirara jumped onto her bed and had something in her mouth. Corissa frowned and pulled it out, it was a small photo album. She smiled softly at it and opened it, the first page made her laugh out loud; Kirara moved behind the book and angled her head.

"Who are these munchkins?"

"Danielle, Sasuke, Itachi and I."

"You knew them when you were little?"

"Yeah we've grown up together."

"I understand that Danielle had a crush on Itachi back in the sixth grade but did you ever have a crush on Sasuke?"

"I've always had a crush on Sasuke." Kirara growled.

"Then why did it take me so long to convince you to get together with Sasuke, you ungrateful little puke?!"

"I liked him way back in the fourth grade and on but when Danielle got hurt by Itachi I put my feelings aside so she didn't feel bad, when Sasuke started _pursuing _me I freaked and turned on the defensive."

"Well that's understandable I guess." Corissa grinned as she turned the page and saw a newspaper article about Black Fan.

"While my feelings for Sasuke were on hold I occupied my fantasy time with Black fan. He's _so _hot." Kirara nodded in agreement.

"Yes he is." The door to her balcony opened and Black fan stepped inside. She smiled happily and ran to him.

"Hey Black Fan, what brings you here?" He grinned at her and looped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I came to see you."

"That's sweet but can you let go I have a boyfriend."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Well he's really nice, sweet, and_ great _in bed I mean I had like three orgasms in an hour-"

"Only three?" He asked absently and frowned slightly.

"Well once I had four but it hasn't happened since."

"Right now he sounds like less of a boyfriend and more like a sweet and kind hearted booty call."

"No that's not it, if anything I'm_ his _booty call. We actually get along a lot better then I thought we would."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's that Sasuke guy I was telling you about-"

"I thought you said you hated him!"

"I did! Kind of! Believe it or not I've had a fat crush on him since 4th grade but hid my feelings because of Danielle getting burned by Itachi and when he began trying to get me to go out with him I freaked and put up a wall. I almost hate to admit it but I think I'm in love with him." She laughed and shook her head. "Wow I've never said that before…"

"So you're saying that you love someone you used to hate?"

"Well I think I always loved but hated him. I'm not sure quite how to put it." She muttered and looked down at her wringing hands.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy when you tell him-"

"When? I'm never telling him!"

"Why not?!"

"And risk getting hurt?! Yeah right I'll keep my heart intact thank you. Right now it's just fun and games I don't want to jeopardize that with silly delusions."

"What do you mean silly delusions?"

"Sasuke's a creature of habit; he'll get tired of me after a while and want to go onto the next pretty little thing his eye catches. He only perused me for so long because I wasn't playing along, now that he has me he'll only want me for a little while longer and then discard me. Oh don't get me wrong I'm not bitter or anything I just know how these things go. If I tell him that I love him then it will only scare him off and my fun will be over. No I'm keeping this for as long as I can."

"That is a logical take on it but you know as well as I do that love isn't logical."

"Have you ever been in love before?" He was caught off guard by the question but nodded.

"Yes I have."

"How did you tell her? How did she react?" He bit his lower lip. His eyes shifted and he saw Kirara sitting on the bed staring at him.

"I see you have a cat." She frowned at the change of subject but figured that the experience wasn't a very good one and nodded.

"Yes her name is Kirara; she's very docile would you like to pet her?" Sasuke sighed in relief that she didn't press the matter and nodded.

"Sure, I love cats." He walked to the bed and sat down. Kirara stepped on his leg and purred for attention. Sasuke began petting her and found himself comfortable, the comfort level became too high and it scared him. "I'm going to take off now." She blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Ok, sure." He ran out of the doors and she shrugged. "That was weird." Kirara smirked at her.

"So…you love Sasuke?"

"Yes." She paused and rolled her eyes. "You're going to brag aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Kirara began dancing and giggled. "I was right! I love hearing that!" Her dancing increased.

"Are you done yet?" Corissa asked impatiently, Kirara shook her head.

"Nope!" She continued to dance until she stood still. "Ok now I'm done."

"Thank you."

"So you're not telling Sasuke."

"Absolutely not."

"How come?"

"I don't want him to know."

"Why not? I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't run away or kick you to the curb."

"You know the phrase 'Love Hurts?'

"Yes."

"Have you heard the phrase 'Love Kills'?"

"Not as of lately."

"Well it can, I don't want to hear him say it back." Kirara frowned.

"But I thought that was the point. You say it and then he tells you back."

"That _is_ how it goes. I don't want that."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid to hear him say it, it'll make it real."

"So you want it to be fantasy?"

"You can't get hurt in your dreams, remember?" She grabbed her pillow and hugged it as she glanced back at her photo album. Kirara sighed and curled up at her side.

"Go to sleep dear."

"Right." She lay down and closed her eyes.


End file.
